Back to December
by StoryUp
Summary: With just one touch, love can conquer fears, bring in tear, but they still believe in love. When all relationships are broken, they have to find there own fate. Base on Taylor Swift's song, Back to December, the former rangers experience some sorrow and pity after their loved ones had hurt them. Jason/Kimberly, Tommy/Katherine, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Trini, Adam/Tanya.
1. Cell Phone Talk

After Tommy finish college, he arrived at the airport. He stood there, waiting for his friend. As he waited, he looked at his watch. "Man, where is she?" asked Tommy, as he looked around. A girl was standing in the corner. "Oh, there she is."

The girl had blonde hair with an Australian accent. "Oh, Tommy," said the girl.

"Katherine," said Tommy. He walked up to her. It's been a while since they have spoke, especially after their break up.

"It's been a while," said Katherine. She was excited to meet him again. It was like her old teenage days. Katherine, like the rest of the rangers, was 22 years old. She wanted to know if he had spoken with Kimberly. "Have you heard from Kimberly?"

"No, I haven't" Tommy sounded a bit off.

"Have you try calling her?" asked Katherine, who was wondering what has happened to his voice.

How could Tommy not think of that idea? He's probably into the communicator, they wore when it was their ranger days. "Okay," he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

He had dialed Kimberly's phone. 106-2141. Kimberly's phone's beep while she was sleeping. She sleepily get her phone by her lantern. "Hello," said Kimberly as she thrown a little groan.

"Hey, it's Tommy, um... Kimberly, are you awake?"

Kimberly began to sit on her bed. "Yeah, I'm awake. What do you want?"

"Um, can you come and see me,"

"I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"I have to go see an old friend and tomorrow, I'm booked with a lot of things."

"Oh, well, then, see you later," Tommy said.

Kimberly shuts her phone off and put it back by the lantern. "Who was that?"

"Oh, you're awake," said Kimberly, "That was Tommy."

"Have you told him, yet?"

"No," Kimberly said as she shook her head.

"When?"

"Soon," said Kimberly, getting irritated. "But not now, Jase." Jason and Kimberly had been spending a lot of time together since he came to Florida. A lot of things have changed. They were okay with the phrase 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend'. "I'm heading to the shower." She got up and grabbed a towel and some clothes.

When she came back, she walked out with a pink dress. Not too short. Not too long. Jason's jaw dropped. "So, how do I look?"

Jason was trying to say things. "You look... wow... you look amazing," said Jason.

"Now you go," said Kimberly.

"Me?" Jason pointed to himself.

"Yes, you because you stink," Kimberly teased. "Hurry up. Don't want to be late for the airport."

"I know," said Jason. He walked into the bathroom with some clothes and a towel. After a while, he was done with the bathroom.

Katherine asked, "So, what did Kimberly say?"

"She can't, she has work to do," said Tommy, looking down as he put his phone away.

"Well, maybe some other time," said Katherine, as she rubbed his back.

"Yeah, maybe," said Tommy, looking up at her.


	2. Aisha and Adam

Jason got of the bathroom. Kimberly sat on the bed with her hands holding her. "Finally, what took you so long enough."

"You ready," said Jason.

"Yep," said Kimberly.

As they both arrived at the airport, they both saw two old friends. "Aisha, what are you doing here?!" asked Kimberly.

"Just to see an old friend," said Aisha.

As they were waiting, they saw Adam. Adam smiled and he came to the others. "Hey Adam," said Kimberly.

"Hey," he said back as he gave Kimberly a hug and Jason a knuckle-punch.

"Hey, you forgot me," said Aisha. He kissed Aisha on the cheek. Kim's jaw dropped.

"Um... Aisha, can I see you for a minute?" asked Kimberly. She pulled Aisha to a private spot. "Um, you and Adam. You want to tell me something."

"Okay, fine," Aisha started. "Over the four years, he came to Africa to an Architecture and I said that he could stay at my place and things... happened."

Jason asked, "So, what's up with you and Aisha. I thought you were going out with Tanya."

"There's nothing between me and Aisha," started Adam. "And I haven't ask Tanya out, yet. So me and Aisha aren't girlfriend and boyfriend but friends."

Aisha was explaining how she and Adam became boyfriend and girlfriend. "And that's how we came to be as boyfriend and girlfriend." She began to change the subject. "So, how about you and Jason?"

"What?" Kimberly said in a weird high tone.

"Don't give me that 'what' face," said Aisha, getting comfortable. "Come on. I can tell the way he smile at you and how you look at him. So, spill."

"Well," said Kimberly. She talked about how she wrote the 'Dear John Letter' to Tommy and how she express her feelings to Jason after he came back from Angel Grove as an ex-Zeo Gold Ranger.

"Whoa!" said Aisha in shock. "And you didn't tell Tommy that Jason was the boy."

"Nope," Kimberly shook her head.

"So when?" asked Aisha, leaving information.

"When? what?" asked Kimberly, not sure of what she meant.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" asked Aisha, putting her arms cross.

"I don't know," said Kimberly.

Aisha spoke. "Well, you got to tell him someday."

Kimberly blinked twice before she answered back. "I know." After they were done talking, they head back to Jason and Kimberly.

"Finally, you guys are back," said Jason. "Adam was getting boring." Adam punched him on the arm. "Kidding. Kidding."

"Oh, we should get going if we want to live in that flower shop house," said Aisha.

"Wait," said Kimberly. "You guys are living... together."

"Oh, yeah," said Aisha, "I'm also a manager at the flower shop and there's an upstair and like about two floors. Three if you count the flower shop. See ya." She waved at them. Jason and Kim waved back.

Adam and Aisha went out of the airport. Kimberly and Jason are still waiting for their friend. "Well, it might take long. He's gonna come at 10 o'clock and it's 9:31." Kim nodded. They took a seat and waited.


	3. Rocky, Trini, and Zack

In the plane, Rocky was sleeping. He dreamt that he and Aisha were on picnic date in a carnival. They were eating, having fun, and were doing goofy things. "Hey, Rocky, want to ride the carnival?"

"Yeah, sure," said Rocky, standing up and put his elbow in the air for her to tuck her hand in.

Aisha stood up with him. "Oh, Mr. DeSantos."

Rocky opened his eyes to find a flight attendent calling his name. He screamed in fear thinking the woman is crazy. "Um, Mr. DeSantos."

"Yeah," said Rocky, getting calm and sitting straight.

"Your ride will be ending in five minutes," said the woman. Rocky nodded as he was thinking of his dreams lately. He kept dreaming and asking himself why he kept dreaming of Aisha lately.

Katherine was tired of standing and ask to go take a seat. Tommy followed her. Right behind was two people in there twenties. Katherine looked back to see the girl putting her head on the boy's shoulder. 'Kimberly?' Kat thought. 'Not possible. It couldn't be Jason' she thought again. Kat thought walking up to them and to see if it was really them. Before she could, Tommy spotted Tanya, the zeo and turbo yellow ranger. They both walked up to her. "Hey, Tanya," Kat greeted.

"Hey," said Tanya, "I guess they left. Oh, well, they must've been in a hurry."

"Well, Aisha told us to take you if you want," said Tommy.

"I guess," said Tanya, unsure. They went out and Tommy was driving while Katherine and were in the back.

In the meantime, Jason and Kimberly are still waiting for him. Zack arrived and walked up to them. "Guess, who's back?"

"Hey, where have you been?" said Jason, giving him a high-five.

"The Peace Conference," said Zack, "After we were done, well, I was visiting my cousin, you know Curtis, and we both hang. So what are you guys waiting for?"

"It's a who," corrected Kimberly.

"Yeah, we are still waiting for that special friend you and Trini had never met," said Jason.

Kimberly spotted Trini coming toward Zack. "Look, guys, Trini!"

"Zack, I told you to wait for me," said Trini.

"Sorry, I was so excited to see Jason and Kimberly," said Zack.

Jason and Kimberly stood up. Trini was so surprise to see the both of them. She quickly hugged Kimberly and was crying as so was Kimberly. "What are you doing here?" Trini asked still hugging Kimberly.

"Just waiting for somebody," said Kimberly. Trini let go of Kimberly and was wiping her tears as so was Kimberly. "Are you alright?'

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," said Trini.

"Well, you guys are joining us even if you guys don't want to," said Jason.

"Jason!" Trini said excitedly, hugging him tightly and then let go. Trini nodded.

As they all sit and wait for their friend, Jason looked at his watch. It's 9:58. "Jason, how long?"

"About two more minutes," said Jason.

After the plane landed, Rocky got up and carried his bag. He walked out of the airplane. Jason was getting impatient as it was 10:04. Rocky arrived at the airport. He was wondering where his driver is. As he kept looking, someone tap on his shoulder. "Sorry, dude, but this has to wait." The guys tapped him, again and annoyed Rocky. "Look, du-" said Rocky, turning around. "Jason?!"

"What took you long enough?" asked Jason.

"Sorry, but the plane had to go at a different direction," said Rocky.

"Come on, " said Jason, motioning his head to where the others are.

Zack stood up. "Hey, who's he?" he asked.

"This guy's name is Rocky," began Jason. "He was the one that replace me."

"Who are all of you?" asked Rocky.

"Rocky, quit joking, come here," said Kimberly. She hugs Rocky.

Jason, being jealous, said, "Okay, that's enought. Come on let's get on the road, guys."

When they reached out side of the airport, the gang got into the car and Jason started the engine. Rocky was in the shotgun seat while Kimberly, Trini, and Zack sit on the back. They were on there way to an apartment.


	4. The Dinner

"So, um, Rocky, how'd you know Jason?" asked Zack, buckling his seatbelt.

"Jason was a power ranger, again," said Rocky, "I used to get jealous of him."

As they began to get use to one another, they arrived at the hotel. Rocky and Jason shared one room as Trini and Kimberly shared one as well. Zack got his place to himself. "So, what's up with you and Kim?" asked Rocky, grabbing a chair to listen to his story.

Jason didn't want to admit anything, yet so he just acted as if he didn't know anything, and said, "How did-How did you? There's nothing going on."

Rocky wasn't buying it. "Come on, it's so obvious that you and Kim are dating. At the airport, when I was hugging her, you go jealous."

"What made you suspect?" asked Jason.

"'Cuz I just know," said Rocky.

In Kimberly and Trini's dorm, Kimberly was talking about everything that have happened after Trini, Zack, and Jason went to the Peace Conference to Trini. "And that's the story."

"And he doesn't even know," said Trini. Kimberly nodded. Jason told them they would have dinner at their dorm so Kimberly and Trini got ready. When they arrived, Rocky and Jason was making dinner. "Hey, I'm going to see if they need any help."

Kimberly sat down next by Zack, who arrived before them. "Hey, this would be like old times if Billy is here," said Zack.

Trini came and sit next by Zack. "Okay, so they didn't need me. Great. Oh, yeah, by the way, where's Billy? I called him at the airport and he didn't answer his phone." Kimberly and Zack were giving her a weird looke. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? Did he changed his number or what?"

"No, Billy-," Zack paused. He knew if he continue, Trini would get upset.

"Billy, what?" asked Trini, who folded her arms.

"He went to Aquitar," said Kimberly.

"Aquitar? Where the alien rangers live?" asked Trini. They both nodded. "I think I need to go." Trini grabbed her coat and was about to open the door until Billy opened it. Billy was turned old and then he returned to his normal age in Aquitar. When he came back to Earth, it wore off.

"Hey, Trini," said Billy, "I got your invite. Can I talked to you for a bit?"

"Yeah sure," said Trini. She went out of the dorm and follow Billy down in the hallway. "What do you want?"

"There's something..." he paused as his voice was shaking. "I need to tell you."

Trini rubbed the back of her hair and said, "Billy, I know. You went to Aquitar. Why do you look more elder than before?"

"Look, Trini," Billy begin, "I went to Aquitar because of this aging problem I had when Master Vile turned back time. The Aquitian healed me with there water. I live there because..." He gulped before speaking again. "I fell in love with Cestra."

Trini was feeling upset, more than ever now. She wanted to slap him. "I'll be fine. I always will. I fine." Billy watched her as she walked to her dorm.

Back at Jason and Rocky's dorm, Zack's phone beeps. "Oh, it's mine," he took out his cell and begin to talk to the person. "Hi." Kimberly waited for the food to be ready. Jason arrived with noodle in a big bowl and Rocky put the pot full of spaghetti sauce down on the table. Zack shut his phone off and walked to the others. "Um, guys, I got to go."

"Okay, see you Zack," said Kimberly.

"Let's dig in," said Rocky, grabbing his fork and putting pasta on his plate.

"Rocky?" Kimberly joked.

Jason came in with water. "Where's Trini and Zack?"

"Oh, they left," said Kimberly.

"Well, I'm hungry," said Rocky. Jason and Kimberly laughed as he eats it. "What?"

"Nothing," said Kimberly. Jason nodded.

After dinner, they were beginning to get real tired after they played board games and Kimberly kept winning. Kim was too tired to go back to her dorm so she slept on Jason's bed while he slept on the floor. Jason got out some blankets and before he cleared the floor, he looked at Kimberly sleeping, He gently touched her face and came closer to her. He whispered, "I love you." Kim smiled of the thought she was having in her dream. Rocky came out of the bathroom wearing pajamas.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Rocky.

"N-Nothing, of course," said Jason. "Go to bed, Hungry Boy." Rocky rolled his eyes and got into bed. He shut off his side of the bed's light. When Jason was done cleaning the floor, he layed out the blankets, turned off the light and fell asleep.


	5. Willy Nigel

The next day, Kimberly just wake up and was eating bacon. Rocky was in the Kitchen with her. "Mm, that looks good."

"Watch it," said Kimberly, teasing him. Rocky laughed. "So, you just awaken."

"Hey, um, I'm going to head for the shower," said Jason, walking into the kitchen. He went into the bathroom.

"Hey, so what happen to Trini last night," said Rocky.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Billy problem." Rocky nodded.

Katherine returned from the store and grabbed Tommy's suit. Tommy was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine. "Hey, Tommy, I got you suit."

"Thanks, Katherine," Tommy said as he put the magazine down. "You're amazing."

"Thanks," said Katherine, putting it down on the table. "I can't believe they're throwing an actual Masquarade."

"I know right," said Tommy.

At the Hotel, Billy came to apologize to Trini and was knocking on the dorm. Trini opens the door and was wearing a yellow dress. He was surprise to see look so beautiful but he kept a straight face. "Yes, Billy." She grinned, making Billy a little bit less guilty.

"Trini, I'm so so-" said Billy as he was cut off by Trini.

"Billy, don't need to apologize, okay. I understand you weren't trying to hurt me," said Trini.

"Thank you for understanding me," said Billy, smiling.

"Now, what are you going to wear to the masquarade," said Trini.

Billy smiled. "Well, I was thinking-"

Just then, a boy with a tux on appeated. "Hello, Trini, so how do I look?"

Trini chuckled. "I didn't know you were coming, Richie. I sent a voicemail to you and you didn't call back."

"That's because I want to surprise you," said Richie. He looked at the guy next to him. "Uh, who's this old guy your talking to."

"Hey!" Billy offended.

"He-He's B-Billy's..." said Trini, thinking how to explain it, "He's Billy's grandfather."

"Oh, then, nice to meet you..." said Richie, wanting a name.

"Willy," said Billy.

"Nigel," said Trini. Richie got confused. "His name is _Willy Nigel Cranston_."

"Well, then, nice to meet you Willy Nigel," said Richie, putting his hands to where Billy was shaking his hand. "So where's Billy?"

"Billy's at home," said Billy.

"So Trini would you like to come as my date?" asked Richie. Trini looked at Billy then at Richie.

"Uh, sure," said Trini, not wanting a scene. Richie kissed her on the cheek.

"Uh, I should probably go," said Billy.

"Oh, okay, see ya," said Trini.

Billy felt this pain in his heart as he looked back Trini. Richie went inside her dorm and Trini stood outside looking at Billy which he turned forward. He looked back once more to see Trini hiding behind the door.


	6. Pre-Masquarade

"Aisha, so what are you wearing to the masquarade?" asked Adam. Aisha was watering the flowers at her store. She had just got it yesterday.

"I don't know," siad Aisha, "But I was thinking that I do the 20's theme or something else."

"Well, someone sent this dress for you," said Adam. He had got it by the dress cleaner this morning. Adam hand it to Aisha.

Aisha looked and she finds a note. "Wow! This is a beautiful dress, I wonder who sent this to me?" She opened up the noted. It was fine printed. It reads:

 _Aisha, I sent this dress to you. Just in case you don't have anything to wear. If you do, keep it._

 _-Secret Admirer_

"Well, thank you secret admirer," said Aisha.

"So what are you wearing to the masquarade?" Adam asked.

"I think I might wear this," said Aisha.

"And remember-" said Adam.

"Yes, we got to be home before midnight," said Aisha.

"Okay," said Adam. He went out of the room.

Katherine came into Tanya's room.

"So are you going to the masquarade?" asked Kat.

"I don't know," said Tanya, throwing a piece of paper into the trash. She was trying to write a letter but she has nothing to say.

"Why not?" asked Katherine, taking a seat.

"It's just another twisted Cinderella story," she said harshly. "and besides I can't. I got to write a letter."

"Are you sure?" asked Katherine.

"Oh, I don't know," said Tanya, getting frustrated. "It's just this whole Adam thing. I want him to ask me but he never did so I'm writing to him of how I feel."

"Well, then I should probably let you think," said Katherine, getting up and heading out the doorway.

"Katherine, wait," said Tanya. "Let's go shopping."

Katherine smiled. At the store, they bought a faded yellow mask with a purple, yellow dress. After they were done, Katherine did Tanya's hair and make-up. Tommy waited for an hour before they got out of the room. "We're ready Tommy." They got out and Tommy stared at Katherine.

"You look great," said Tommy.

Kat blushed. "Thanks." She cleared her throat. "Now introducing Tanya Sloan," said Katherine. Tanya came out wearing her dress.

"Wow!" said Tommy. "How did-"

They were interrupted by the knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kat offered. When she opened it, Adam stood there, getting ready to knock again.

"Oh, uh, Hi Kat," said Adam. "Long time, No see. I was wondering if-" Adam looked and saw Tanya, dressed. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Where are you going?" asked Katherine.

"To the flower shop," said Adam. He left.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Tanya.

"I have no idea," said Katherine.

At the hotel, Rocky was very tired. He kept yawning. "Doesn't sound like you didn't sleep very well last night," said Jason.

"Nope, I was dreaming about Aisha and me, again," said Rocky.

"Oh, so that was what the 'Aisha! Aisha!' comment was about," said Jason teased and laughed. Rocky smiled.

Both of them heard a knock on the door. Jason went and go opened the door. Out the door was Zack. "Hey, are you guys ready?"

"Nope, Kimberly is still dressing," said Jason. "So how about Trini?"

Billy came through the door. "Oh, she's dress. I can't tell her. Not yet. Or at least now. I haven't found an interest since she died. Trini is the closest one."

"Billy," said Jason, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, if you want to let her go. I think she already found peace or whatever you called it at Aquitar. We know that you like Trini. You either embrace it or get rid of it."

"Jase, you're right," said Billy, "Ever since Cestra died I haven't been myself lately."

Rocky notices somehting is changing. "Billy, your wrinkles? It's all gone."

"What's happening to me?" asked Billy.

"Probably a side effect of True Love," said Zack.

"Looks like you're turning young," said Jason.

"What does this mean?" asked Billy. Nobody could answer Billy.


	7. Masqarade

Just then Kimberly opened the bathroom door, dressed, and went to the guys. Her hair was still wet. She saw them looking surprised and worry. "Oh, no. What's the problem?" Everyone just kept staring at Kimberly. "Why are you guys staring at me?" They move out of the way, showing her Billy. Kimberly's eyes widened. "Billy? Your wrinkles? They're gone."

"Well, I think I going to go," Zack scurried away.

In the meantime, Adam arrived at the Flower Shop. He opened the door and Aisha went over to him. She had her arms crossed. "Hey, where have you went?"

Adam cleared his throat. "Uh... I went to go see Katherine, Tommy, and... um..."

Aisha waited for the words but he kept saying the same things over and over again. And... um. "And... um... who?"

Adam closed and eyes and opened them again. "And Tanya."

Aisha nodded. "Well, good thing you didn't missed dinner." Adam smiled.

"Thanks," said Aisha.

After Aisha put the closed sign on the door, they went upstairs to have dinner. When they finished, Adam put his suit on and Aisha cleaned up the table. Aisha got her dress on and was went out of the kitchen. She walked into Adam's room and she was amazed at the sight of him in a tux. "Hey, you look good," Aisha commented.

"You're wearing the dress your secret admirer gave you?" Adam asked.

"Hey, well, you better wear or lose it," said Aisha. Adam stared at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that your secret admirer know how to pick a dress for a girl," said Adam.

"Well, get your mask," Aisha ordered. "You're driving tonight." She walked out of the room and Adam grabbed his mask.

At the hotel, Jason was gathering his friends. "Okay, is everybody ready to go?" The others shook there heads. They went into the car and Jason drove. He and Billy were sitting in the front of the car while Kimberly, Rocky, Trini, and Zack were squeeze into the back of the car. When they arrived, everyone put on there mask. Billy and Trini were by the treats and snacks with Rocky. "May I have this dance?" Billy asked Trini.

"Sure," said Trini, curtsy her dress.

Adam and Aisha were waiting for a slow song. A guy walked up to Aisha and offered a dance. "Would you like to dance?" She looked at Adam and then turned to him.

"Sure," said Aisha, letting her hand out as he grabbed it.

Zack looked over at Rocky and saw that he was dancing with a girl. "Is he dancing with that girl?"

"I think he is," said Jason.

Kimberly looked around and saw a guy looking like Tommy. He was wearing his mask so she couldn't see him real close. She tapped on Jason's arm. Jason looked at her. "That looks like Tommy," said Kim.

"Are you sure?" asked Jason.

"Yes, I positive," said Kimberly. She walked over to him and said, "Hello, is that you Tom-" She asked but was interrupted by others.

Rocky and his mysterious girl had dance. "So, where are you from?"

"Stone Canyon," said the mysterious girl. "Then I moved to Angel Grove."

"Me too," said Rocky. "Are you a fan of the Power Rangers, because I am?"

"You could say that," said the mysterious girl. She looked at Adam and face him. "You know what I really hate the most is that when I date someone, they don't react as if that's a big problem. They just stare at you look you are a crazy person or just say that it's going to be okay."

"I know what you mean," said Rocky. "I liked this girl but I think that she doesn't see me as a boyfriend but just a friend. I think she likes my friend though."

"What? That's crazy," said the mysterious girl. "Send her a note of how you feel. I would like that in a guy."

"You really think so," said Rocky.

"I know so," said the girl.

The annoucer had spoke. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's nearly at midnight. You can put your mask down now."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," said the girl.

"Go? What do you mean you have to go?" asked Rocky.

"I'm sorry," the girl responded. "It's just that I felt like I..." She ran to the door, not finishing her sentence. Rocky stopped her and pulled out a note from his pocket.

"Wait, there's just something I want you to know," said Rocky. She felt her lops with Rocky's. "Who are you?"

"I'm-I'm Aisha. Aisha Campbell," she replied. Rocky took a step back and gasp. "What's the problem?"

"Not- Nothing... Man I'm an idiot," he whisper the last part.

"Okay," said Aisha. She had taken off her mask.

Rocky was now sure it was her. "It's you. It really is you."

"We know each other?" asked Aisha. "That's great." She hugged him and Rocky let go of the note and it fell on the floor. Rocky was stunned so he forgot the note.

"I think you should go," said Rocky. He went back to the party but suddenly stops. Aisha looked down to the note that Rocky dropped. Then she tried to find him but had no time. She went out the stairs. Rocky followed her and saw Aisha with Ada so he decided that it's not the right time for her to know. Tanya ran out to go see Adam but he and Aisha already left.

"What was that all about?" asked Zack.

"I don't know," responded Billy.

"Rocky are you okay?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," Rocky said unsurely. "I'm fine. Just fine.

It was midnight. A fairytale time. Who know what could've happen to the note. Tommy, Katherine, and Tanya left. "Tommy, who was that girl you were talking to?" Katherine asked in the car.

"I don't know, but she said that my name was Tom or something like that," said Kat.

"Maybe it was Kimberly?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Tommy whispered.


	8. Post-Masquarade

The next morning, Kimberly wasn't feeling so good. Rocky came into her and Trini's apartment and asked, "Hey, what's up with you, Kim?"

Kimberly cough and responded, "It's nothing. I just been really hungry and puking all of a sudden."

"Why?" Rocky asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Kimberly replied.

"Oh, well, do you want some mangoes?" Rocky asked, pulling out a bag of mangoes.

Kimberly nodded and said, "Sure." Rocky went into the kitchen counter and pulled a knife. After he was done cutting them all, he grabbed a plate and headed to the table where Kimberly sat. He grabbed a piece and started to eat. His face started to get all smush up as Kimberly laughed at his face. "Sour." Rocky nodded. She picked up a piece and started to eat one. Nothing.

"It's not sour?" Rocky asked.

"Nope," Kimberly shook. "It taste fine. It's really sweet."

"Oh," Rocky nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" Kimberly asked.

Rocky shook his head. "No."

Kimberly picked up another one and started to have a food attack. "Uh, what kind of mangoes are these? It's the most unsour-est one I've ever tasted."

"Oh, just at the regular store where I picked up regular mangoes," said Rocky. She picked up another one and melted in her chair.

At Aisha's new pet vet care, Aisha was still wondering about last night. She wanted a vet care adoption as she was still owning the flower shop. Aisha dropped some papers down on the floor as Adam came in. "Hey, Aisha, what are you thinking about?"

Aisha set the papers on the table. "Nothing. Well, actually, I was just thinking about last night."

"Well, I better go to work," Adam said.

In the hotel, after Kim was done eating, Rocky picked up his jacket and said that he was going to the flower shop.

Tommy was sleeping on the couch. Kat was waking him up. "Tommy," she whispered. "Tommy, wake up. You better get going if you don't want to be late." Tommy finally found where Kimberly was last night. He didn't went to bed til 3 in the morning.

"Okay, I'm up," said Tommy. He grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her. He opened up his eyes and saw Kat's face clearly. Tommy sit up, removing the bond. "So where's Tanya?"

"She's still sleeping," said Katherine, "It's six in the morning. If you don't want to miss than I suggest you go now."

Tommy sit up and walked to the door. He grabbed the keys to the way and opens the door; he went out and closed the door.

Rocky arrived at Aisha's new vet care. Adam told him where they were when he called. He pulled out his flowers and walked up the stairs. Inside, he saw Aisha fixing Adam's tie and them kissing.

Aisha saw somebody at the door and said, "I think somebody is at the door."

"I'll go get it," said Adam. He went to the door and checked to find no one but flowers on the staircase. Adam went back inside. "I don't see no one. I see that they got my order."

Aisha saw the flowers and blushed. "Are those for me?" She grabbed the flower and saw a note. Aisha opens it and read the card:

I'm you're secret admirer.

"What you're the secret admirer?" Aisha asked.

"What? N-" Adam asked.

"No need to act dumb," Aisha said, giving Adam a hug.

Rocky looked inside the window and saw them embracing. He looked up at the sky and saw it about to rain. Rocky started to walk back to the hotel.

Tommy parked his car in front of the hotel. He went out and shut the door. As he went inside, he asked for Kimberly. They told him that her room is 4b. Tommy went upstairs to Kimberly's apartment and knocked on the door.

Kimberly was doing the dishes. She was almost done until she heard a knock on her door. Kim wiped her hands and opened the door. "Hi, may I-" _'Tommy'_ she thought. Her tone changed. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to talk to you and to see you," said Tommy.

Kimberly opened the door wide. Tommy walked into the room. She folded her arms and asked, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Billy and Trini were hanging out at a small restaurant. "So, why are we here?" Trini asked.

"I wanted to tell you something," said Billy.

"What?" Trini asked.

"I'm going back to Aquitar," said Billy.

"What?" Trini asked. "Why are you going back?"

"Because I have to help my people," said Billy.

"I don't want you t-" said Trini.

"I can stay," said Billy. "If you want me."

"What? What does that suppose to mean?" asked Trini.

"I'm going to make you decide," said Billy. "Two option. You can stay here, I'll know that you choose Richie, or come with me to Aquitar." Trini frozed. "So what's it going to be? Me or Richie?"


	9. Tommy

"What?" Trini was shocked. What kind of question was that? "I can't..."

"So you are choosing him?" Billy asked.

"No," Trini answered. "I'm n-"

"So you are choosing me?" Billy asked again.

"No," Trini replied. "All I'm just saying is... Okay, look. Can you just give me time?"

"Fine," said Billy. "So where do you want to go next?"

"The carnival," said Trini.

"Oh, yeah," Billy said excitedly. "I was going to suggest if you didn't have anything to say." He stood up, pay for the food, and leave with Trini.

At the hotel, Kimberly sat down on the couch, waiting for Tommy to respond. "Okay, if you're not going to talk then I suggest you get out." She stood back up and walked to the door.

"Wait," Tommy said. "I just wanted to know why you broke up with me." He put his hands in his pockets while Kimberly sat down again. "What happened between us?"

Kimberly stared at him for a couple of seconds and said, "I don't know. I guess I found somebody new." She stands up again.

"Who?" Tommy asked, putting his hands through his long hair. "Tell me. Who was the guy?"

Kimberly folded her arms and said, "I can't. I don't want to ruin your guy's relationship."

Tommy walked closer to her. "Look, I get it. But I just wanted to know if you're happy."

"I'm happy," Kimberly said. She faked a smile and grabbed Tommy's arm.

"Are you?" asked Tommy. "You lied to me. You said that you have a full schedule and that you were busy to see. But look at this. You're home, alone. If you think that lying to me because you don't want to see me then I should just... go." Tommy passes Kimberly and headed out the door.

Kimberly sat down and closed her eyes. _'What should I do? Kat? I should probably call Kat'_ she thought. She picked up her phone and dialed Kat's number. "Hello, Katherine?"

It took a moment but she heard a voice. "Kimberly? Kimberly, is everything alright?"

Kimberly shook her head and responded, "Yeah, I'm actually worried about Tommy."

"Tommy," her voice went to a louder tone. "What happened?"

"He came into mine and Trini apartment and said that I was lying to him and-"

"Were you?" Kat interrupted.

Kimberly sighed and said, "Yes. Can you please help me out?"

"I'm sorry Kimberly," Katherine replied, "but I don't think he would want to listen to me after the break-up. The only thing that I did good to him was staying by his side. You know, he's been on everything just trying to find. After we graduated and pass our powers on, he came looking for you at Florida but you weren't there anymore. He's been devasted ever since."

"What else did he do?" Kimberly asked.

"Been drinking... a lot," Katherine voice was stern. "I think you owed him a big apology or just come back to him like you guys were."

"Are you saying that I should just break-up with J-" Kimberly said, "Uh, I mean my boyfriend."

"I think it's your choice to make," said Katherine. "I have to get going. I'm making dinner tonight and Tanya is going to see Adam. See ya, Kimberly."

"Bye," said Kimberly. She put up the phone and closed her eyes, thinking what to do. The voice inside of her said to be with Jason and the others said to stick by Tommy's side.

Rocky came back to the hotel and just laid on his bed. _'You better be kidding me. It's a Cinderella Story all over again'_ he thought. He stood up once he heard a knock on the door. Jason came through the door, smiling.

"Hey, so what did you do today?" Rocky asked.

"Took Zack and I to a dance contest," Jason said. "He won 2nd place, though."

"Oh," Rocky said in a depressing voice.

Jason put his jacket up and said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Rocko said. "Well, today I went to Aisha's new vet care Adam told me about and I saw something I wasn't expecting."

"Really," said Jason. "Well, at the airport, Adam said that they were just friends."

"Oh really," said Rocky, "Well, that might've changed for the last two days."

"You're probably right," said Jason. "I think it's going to rain today."

"Yeah," said Rocky, "I'll go make dinner and you can wait or do whatever you want."

"Well, I want Tommy, Katherine, and Tanya to join," said Jason. "I know Tommy doesn't know but I want him to know right now. I'm going to tell Kimberly." Rocky nodded. Jason picked up his phone and dialed Tommy. After the call, he got up and headed to Kimberly and Trini's apartment. "You okay?"

Kimberly opened her eyes and saw Jason sitting down. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Hey, look," Jason said, touching her hand, "I wanted Tommy to come over with Kat and Tanya. I want him to know about us."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm comfortable with that." Kimberly responded. She let go of the hand Jason was touching.

"Well, I already called him and if you want me to then I-" Jason said, standing up.

"No, I'll do it," said Kimberly. She walked up and headed outside. Jason followed her.

Tommy called Katherine to come at the hotel as he had to turn back to the hotel. When he arrived, he saw Kimberly waiting for him. He got out and shut the door. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just waiting for you to come back here. Look I just wanted to tell you that you should probably go back."

"Why?" Tommy asked. "You don't want me to be with team."

"Look, I just wanted you to not get hurt," Kimberly said.

"Hurt?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly hugged him and said, "Yes."

"I don't get it," said Tommy.

"Just go," said Kimberly, pointing to his car.

Tommy turned to his car and thought. "No, if I'm going to get hurt, I might as well do this." He turned back and kissed Kimberly.

She broke the kiss and touched her lips. After a moment, she kissed him back. Tommy broke the kiss and said, "Now, do you want me to get hurt."

"No," said Kimberly. "You should just go."

Jason came and said, "Hey, why don't you stay for a while."

"Okay," said Tommy. He walked pass Kimberly, who was wondering what Jason was doing. They had already talked about it.


	10. The Talk

Billy and Trini were having a great time at the carnival. They were laughing and dancing. It was almost night time and stars a brighter than usual for the both of them. Trini looked at Billy, who was having a great time. He had never done this to a girl before. She was just a friend and all she could ever be. But then... they were slow dancing. The song Eternal Flames was on. "Hey, you alright?" Billy asked.

Trini nodded. "Yeah." She looked at the stars. "It's just that I can't be happy with a guy I'm dating and a guy I like."

"What does that mean?" Billy asked.

"It's nothing," said Trini.

Billy could see her eyes. It was shining. Trini hold his hands way tighter. It was a moment. They had leaned in and kiss. They couldn't hear the music, the people chatting, or any of their body moving. He broked the kiss and walked Trini out of the carnival.

Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Rocky, Tommy, Katherine, and Tanya were eating at Jason and Rocky's apartment. Rocky made a lot of food. _A lot_. "So, uh, Tommy? Do you have a job yet?"

"Uh, not yet," said Tommy. "I was thinking of becoming a race car driver."

"Oh," said Jason.

"Is there anything you want to tel me?" Tommy asked.

"Is there anything that you guys want to tell me?" Jason repeated and laughed. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other seriously. "I'm just kidding, man. I just wanted you to know that Kimberly is a very special girl. I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

Kimberly smiled. She was feeling guilty, more and more. "Uh, so Katherine. Are you still working on ballet?"

"Sort of," Kat answered. "Are you still working on gymnatics?"

"No," said Kimberly. "I feel like I needed to take a break from it." Kat smiled and touched Tommy's hand. Kim looked and got jealous.

"Um, do you want to tell us something?" Rocky asked.

"Uh, not really," said Tommy.

"Weirdos," said Zack.

The four were uncomfortable. Kim and Tommy had a problem while Jason and Kat are just looking on the outside. "Uh, well, I should probably get going."

"Where you going Jase?" Zack asked.

"Just some fresh air," said Jason, "In here, started to get a little cold. Some people can relate to that." He grabbed a jacket and headed outside. Kimberly followed him.

"Yeah, I should go too," said Rocky. "I'm going to see Aisha."

"Oh, can I come with?" Tanya asked.

"Sure," said Rocky.

Billy and Trini were in a hotel together. They were sitting on the couch. "So, have you make a decision, yet?"

"No," said Trini. "I don't want this."

"Then what do you want," said Billy.

"You're not making it easy for me," said Trini.

"How am I-" Billy was cut from a kiss. He touched her hair as they fell on top of each other. He broke it, forgetting what they were talking about. Trini stood up and grabbed his hand. "Are you sure?" Trini nodded. She led him to the bedroom and they started.

Rocky and Tanya arrived at the vet care. He opened up the door and saw Aisha putting down her vet coat. She saw him. The both of them. "Rocky, Tanya, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to stop by," said Rocky.

"Where's Adam?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, he's still at work," said Aisha. "He should be on his way."

Rocky looked around. "So, how's life? Anything new." He sounded a bit curious.

"No, not really," said Aisha.

"Well, do you mind if we sleep over?" Rocky asked.

"I'm fine with it," said Aisha. They looked at each other face to face. Aisha's heart was pounding. 'Does he know? No he couldn't' she thought. What was she hiding? She and Adam are dating? Nope. Something she would never want to talk about.

"Great," said Tanya.

Kimberly followed Jason outside as he had seen Rocky taking his car. "What is wrong?" Kimberly asked, folding her arms.

"Oh, nothing," he said.

"Come on, tell me," Kimberly said.

"It wouldn't matter," said Jason.

"Tell me," Kimberly said, "Jase, you're like my big bro. Just tell me."

Jason got angry at the word _'bro'_. "Bro? I'm just like you're brother. Is that all you see?"

"No, I see a guy who fights as a leader," said Kimberly.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Jason asked. He came closer to Kimberly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why did you kiss him?" Jason asked, having tears in his eyes.

"I don't know," said Kimerly.

"You don't," said Jason.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Kimberly asked.

"Why shouldn't I? We are dating right now," said Jason, "Unless you say the word. Then I get it."

"I'm not going to say the word," said Kimberly.

"Okay, then," said Jason. "Tell me, why did you kiss him?"

Kimberly pushed him away. "Because I felt like it."

"You f-" Jason said. "I'm going to go."

"That's it," said Kimberly. "You're running from a problem that doesn't involve you."

"It does involve me," said Jason. He turned away.

Kimberly ran up to him. "Fine. I want to break-up. If that is what you want to hear, then you got you're wish."

"Thank you," Jason started. "I hope you have a great life without me." He walked pass her as she frozed.

Kimberly thought _'I did the right choice. I don't need him. I got Tommy'_. She walked back to the hotel, about to cry.


	11. Night

Rocky and Tanya were getting tired. "So I heard that you met a secret admirer."

"Yeah, I can't believe it's Adam," said Aisha.

"Right?" Rocky said, trying to hold it in.

"So, what do you do now?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, I just, you know, do some stretching before I go to bed.

"Oh," said Tanya. They heard the door opening. "That must be Adam."

"Yeah, I better get him," said Aisha.

"No, it's okay," said Tanya. "I'll get it." Aisha nodded. Tanya went down the stairs to see Adam. He put his suitcase on a stool and untie his tie. "Adam?"

Adam looked up to see Tanya coming down the stairs. "Tanya? What are you doing here?" He came up the stairs.

"Me and Rocky are sleeping over," said Tanya. Adam nodded.

Aisha was in her room. She was trying to unclip the necklace from her neck. Rocky came into the room and stood by the door. "Need a little help."

"Sure," said Aisha. Rocky came and grabbed the necklace. "So, how's life?"

"It's okay," said Rocky. "It's just been getting complicated."

"Why is that?" Aisha asked.

"Well, there's this girl I like," said Rocky. "She's been very busy and been hanging with the guy and everytime I tried to sent her something, she always thought that it was the guy."

"What?" Aisha asked. "I would smack if I know her. What kind of girl does that?"

"You'd be surprised," said Rocky. He got the necklace off.

"Oh, thank you," said Aisha.

"Anytime," said Rocky. He walked out of the room. "Good night."

"Good night," Aisha said back.

Adam and Tanya went upstairs. "So, here's the thing Tanya?"

"What?" Tanya asked.

"Do you want to, you know, go-" Adam said.

"Hey, Tanya," Rocky interrupted. "Aren't you going to go sleep?"

Tanya looked at him and said, "Yeah." She turned to Adam. "I guess you have to tell me that tomorrow."

She walked to her room. "Have a nice dream?"

"You too," he said back.

Tommy and Katherine had arrived home. Katherine was suspisious of something. "Is everything alright, Tommy?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be."

"Well, you and Kimberly were acting weird at dinner," said Katherine. She sat down on the couch with Tommy.

"There's nothing going on," said Tommy.

"Come on," said Katherine. "You can tell me anything."

"Why?" Tommy asked. "Why do I need to tell you? Because you were my friend that I dated for a while or the second person I would always go to."

"Why are talking like this?" Katherine asked. "This is not like you."

"How would you know?" Tommy asked. "You were not Kimberly."

"Okay, there's something wrong with you," said Katherine. She got up but is pulled back by Tommy. "Tommy, let go. You're hurting me."

"This is what you always wanted, right?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, I think you're drunk from the dinner," said Katherine. "I shouldn't let Zack make you drink."

"Shut up!" Tommy snapped. Katherine was shocked. He leaned in.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kat asked. He kissed her and she slapped him. "I'm going."

"No, you're not," said Tommy. Kat stood up. "Tanya isn't here. You can do whatever you want."

"You're right," said Katherine. She slapped him on the face. Tommy kissed her again. Katherine smacked him on the head with her purse. "Why do you always do this? Everytime you get drunk, you always act like this. From now on, I'm going to deal with this. I'm going and I'm not going to return." She stood up once more and left.


	12. Fallen Hearts

It was a new day. Trini had just awake from last night. She went into the living room to see if Billy was there. Nothing. Trini saw a note of the table and it read:

Dear Trini,

Went out. Don't know when I'll come back. Meet me by the lake at 12.

Your Genius,

Billy Cranston

She smiled and looked at the clocke it was 10:24. Trini got dressed and went out of the apartment.

Rocky and Zack were in the Zack's apartment. "Man, where's Jason?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know," said Zack. "I was drunk last night, remember."

"Well, I didn't drink," said Rocky. "Why did you even call me, anyway? I was at Aisha's."

"Yeah, yeah," said Zack. "Cinderella, you can talk to your Prince Charming some other time."

"Whatever," said Rocky. "Last night, he went out. I asked if I can borrow his car and that was last I seen of him."

"So where could he be?" Zack whispered.

"Have you tried calling him?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, and he did not pick up," said Zack.

"What about Kimberly?" Rocky asked. "She was there with him."

"Already did it and she didn't answer back," said Zack.

"Well, I gotta get back to Aisha's vet care and flower shop if I want her to know," said Rocky.

"Well, see ya," said Zack, getting up.

"See ya," Rocky said back.

Tanya was out with Adam at a small restaurant Billy and Trini went to. She was talking to some guy.

As Adam saw, he kept talking to himself. 'Okay, just do it. Wait, practice first. No, just do it'. "Hey, Tanya, want to go out. No. That sounded dumb. Tanya, want to go out with me. Lame. Tanya-" He stops as Tanya came towards him. "Hey, what's happening?"

"Oh, you just missed it," said Tanya. "Shawn just asked me out."

"Wait, Shawn from high school?" Adam asked. Tanya nodded. "Didn't he wanted to cheat on a test."

"Yeah, but remember, I taught him no too," said Tanya.

"He broke up with you because of baseball," said Adam.

"That was a long time ago," said Tanya.

"Wow," said Adam, "he is pretty lucky then."

"Thank you," said Tanya.

"You're welcome," said Adam, "because I didn't want to ruin it."

"What was that?" Tanya asked. She folded her arms.

"Nothing," said Adam, "we should just keep going." Tanya nodded.

Rocky arrived at Aisha's vet care. Aisha was with a patient. They were coming out of the room. "Have a nice day."

"Hey, so how's being a vet?" Rocky asked.

"It's great," said Aisha. "I've always wanted this."

"So can I talk to you?" Rocky asked.

"Sure," said Aisha. They went upstairs and sat down on a couch. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm your secret admirer," Rocky blurted.

"What?" Aisha asked in shock.

"It's true," said Rocky.

"No, that can't be," said Aisha. She stood up.

"Check the flower note," said Rocky, "on the back, it says my name. Then after that, you can decide." Aisha went into her room and grabbed the note. She turns to the back and saw in fine print 'Rocky DeSantos'. Aisha dropped the note and went out the room.

"Get out," said Aisha.

"So I assume that you chose Adam," said Rocky.

"I said get out," said Aisha. "It can't be you."

"What's wrong with me?" Rocky asked. "Huh, it's always Adam or Billy. Tell me, what's wrong with... me?"

"Nothing," said Aisha. "It just that I can never love you. I can live without knowing this. I would rather be wrong than accept this."

"So you made a decision," said Rocky. "Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Aisha asked.

"It means," Rocky started, "have a nice life without me." He walks away from her as Aisha sat down, about to cry. Today, she lost a friend. Was he ever a friend?

Rocky arrived at his apartment. Zack was sitting on a chair. "Why are you here?"

"Come on," said Zack, "I know where Jason is."


	13. Broken Hearts

"Really?" Rocky asked. "Where is he?"

Zack stood up and said, "He's at a bar."

"Come on, let's go," said Rocky. The went out the hotel and Rocky was driving. Zack was telling directions to the bar.

At the bar, Jason was getting drunk. A employee was waking Jason up. "Yo, dude, you've been here the whole night. Aren't you going to go home?"

"Leave me be," said Jason.

The employee saw two man coming through the door. "I'm sorry dudes but we're closing as a guy had been drinking and puking."

"Oh, it's okay, we're his friends," said Zack.

"We came to get him home," said Rocky.

"You can try," said the employee.

Rocky and Zack walked up to him and grabbed him. They put him in back of the car and Rocky started the engine.

Trini was at the lake. She had just arrived. 11:56. Billy came by her. "Hey, Trini." He tucked his hands into his pocket.

"Hey, Billy," Trini responded. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, about me and you," said Billy.

"Look, Billy," said Trini. "I think you and I should just... stay as friends."

"Why?" asked Billy. "Why? Is it because I made you choose?"

"I'm sorry," Trini said. "No. It's just that... I was stupid, thinking I could do this, but this morning I got a phone call saying that Richie was in the hospital today. I've been so selfish because I... it doesn't even matter. We had our fun, but it's time to get in reality. It has to end."

"I get it," said Billy. "Either way, I couldn't bring you to Aquitar. It would've been a wrong choice."

"We have to seperate," said Trini.

"I love you," said Billy.

"I know," said Trini, "I'm going to miss you."

Jason had puked, a lot since he returned. Rocky invited Kimberly over, tricking her saying that Jason isn't home. Kimberly opened the door as Jason got out of the bathroom. They stared at each other for a moment. Kim turned to Rocky breaking the moment. "Why did you lie?"

"Oh, I didn't lie," said Rocky. "I said that Jason was not home right now. This isn't his home."

"Tricky Rocky," said Kimberly. "Well, I'm going, now." She turned around.

"Wait," Zack said. "We want to know why this is happening. If you dear leave, you don't deserve being a ranger. A ranger never leaves from a problem."

"Well, being a ranger comes in physical and mental, not emotional," said Kimberly.

"Kimberly, just stay," said Rocky. "You can leave in the next five minutes."

Kimberly looked at Jason then at Rocky, "Three. Go."

"Sit down," said Zack. "So do you Jase?"

Kimberly and Jason sat face to face. "Okay, we want serious and true answers. Can you guys do that?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, better than other people who keeps secrets and wouldn't tell," said Jason.

"Hey, at least I don't want anybody to get hurt," said Kimberly.

"Focus, or you time limit will be ten," said Zack.

"Okay, start," said Kimberly.

"When did you guys become a couple," Rocky asked.

"It was October 3rd, 1996," said Kimberly.

"Okay," said Zack, "Where did you guys go on your first date?"

"Look, can you get to some serious questions?" Jason asked.

"Okay," said Zack, "What secret did you kept from Tommy?"

"That we were both dating," Jason said.

"Kimberly, when did you fall for him?" Rocky asked.

"May 10, 1996," Kimberly answered.

"What happened last night exactly?" Zack asked.

"We broke up," said Jason.

"What?" Rocky said.

"Come again," said Zack.

"We broke up," said Jason.

"Why did you guys break-up?" Rocky asked. They were silent. "There's something definitely going on."

"Jase, tell us or I'm going to make Kimberly stay here longer," Zack threatened.

"She kissed Tommy," said Jason.

Kimberly looked at him with widened eyes. "Why did you do that?" Rocky asked.

"He kissed me first," said Kimberly.

"Oh, there's gotta to be something else beside that," said Zack. "Tell us."

Kimberly kept quiet. "Five minutes."

"Alright," said Kimberly, "Tommy was my first love. When he kissed me, I felt like kissing him back like we were in high school. There."

"And what about Jason?" Rocky asked.

"He's like my big brother," said Kimberly.

"Do you still love him?" Zack asked.

"Yes," said Kimberly.

"Are you still in love with Jase?" Rocky asked.

"I... never was," said Kimberly.

Jason looked at her. "I'm done here. Rocky, can you please tell the strange I'm looking at to go away."

"Um, Kimberly, I think he-" Rocky said.

"I got it," said Kimberly. She walked out with no turning back.


	14. The Kids

Trini had watched Billy fly to Aquitar. Adam had to let go of Tanya. Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, Jason, Katherine, and Tommy went their seperate ways.

Ten years later...

Winter was almost over and it's Febuary 13th. One more day til Valentine's day and Kimberly's birthday. Kimberly had twins ten years ago. She had name them Alex and Xander. Alex was the girl and the oldest while Xander were the son and the youngest. Trini had a daughter named Katrina, long for Trina. Kimberly sat down from work. Alex and Xander were still at school. She looked picture of her and her friends when they were rangers. Alpha had taken it. Kim heard a knock on the door and went to go open it. It was Trini and Rocky. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, um, sorry, we didn't called," said Trini. "By the way, Rocky is the manny of this girl."

Kimberly looked at Katrina. "Oh, I haven't seen you since you were three."

"Katrina say high to Aunt Kimberly," Trini told her daughter.

"Hi, Aunt Kimberly," said Katrina.

"Hey," said Kimberly.

"So, can I come in," said Rocky. "It's still freezing out there."

"Yeah," said Kimberly. Rocky, Trini, and Katrina walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"I love the place," said Trini.

"Thank you," said Kimberly.

"Well, you better get ready," said Trini.

"For what?" Kimberly said, sitting down as the rest of them.

"We are having a girl's day," said Trini. "I have invited Katherine, Aisha, and Tanya to come with. It will just be our very first time together as the ranger girls."

"Oh, can we go to a spa," said Kimberly.

"Already have an appointment for it," said Trini.

"Oh, you are the best," said Kimberly. She leaned back but sit up straight again after a realization. "Who's going to take care of the kids?"

Rocky raised his hands. "Um, did you forget about me. I'm the manny."

"Oh, you sure," said Kimberly. "Three kids are kind of hard to take care of."

"Well, I'm super manny," said Rocky, "Don't worry, you're kids are used to me, too."

"Well, yeah," said Kimberly.

"Don't worry," said Rocky. "Go on. Have your fun!"

"Okay, I lose," said Kimberly. She got up and grabbed her coat and purse.

"Give your mom a wave," said Rocky. Katrina wave at her mother and Trini smile and waved back. She and Kimberly were heading out the door.

As Rocky heard the door closed, he got out his phone and dialed a number. "Hi, it's Rocky. I'm here. In her house. Do you want the address? No, okay. You want me to tell you when you want? Okay. See ya." He turned his attention to Katrina and said, "Hey, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to draw," said Katrina.

"Okay," said Rocky. He went to the cabinet and grabbed 10 pieces of paper and colored pencils.

Katrina followd him into the kitchen table and started to draw. "Uncle Rocky, can you tell me why my mom and Aunt Kimberly aren't married?"

"Uh," Rocky thought. "I'm sorry but I think they have to found love first."

"Have they ever?" Katrina asked.

"They did, once," said Rocky. "Even if they denied it, others knew they were in love."

"How about you?" Katrina asked.

"What do you mean me, Trina?" Rocky asked.

"Have you ever been in love?" Katrina asked.

Rocky frozed for a seconds and started to say, "It's kind of hard to say in love. I was in love with one of you aunts but she turned me down."

"Who? Aunt Kimberly? Aunt Aisha? Aunt Katherine? or Aunt Tanya?" Katrina asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Rocky. "Just be glad that you haven't hit that stage yet." Rocky heard the door opening. "That must be Alex and Xander."

Alex and Xander walked into the kitchen to find Uncle Rocky and Katrina drawing. "Hey, where's mom?"

"Oh, you're mom and Aunt Trini went to have a girl day with the rest of your aunts," said Rocky.

"Is it me or do you feel like we have to many girls in our family?" Xander said. Rocky smiled.

"Hey, Alex, Xander, want to draw?" Katrina offered.

"Sure, Trina," said Alex. They put there bags down in their rooms and ran to the kitchen.

"I'm so glad that Kimberly and Trini raised you kids to be _so_ good," Rocky cried.


	15. Tommy? Really Jase?

Kimberly, Katherine, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya were at the spa. Katherine and Trini were doing a mud bath whil Kimberly Aisha and Tanya were getting massages. "It feels so relaxing," Katherine said.

"Are you girls doing fine?" a boy asked.

Katherine recognized the voice and looked at the boy with short hair. "Tommy?" she whipsered.

"What was that ma'am?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, we're doing great," Katherine said.

"I'm glad to here that," said Tommy. Katherine's face was cover in mud, so Tommy couldn't see her face.

"Thank you for this spa, Trini," said Katherine.

"You're welcome," said Trini.

Tommy came back into the room. "Did I just hear Trini?"

"That'll be me," said Trini.

"Is that really you Trini Kwan?" Tommy asked.

"What? Your last name is Kwan, Trini," Katherine said as she didn't want Tommy to know that it was her.

"Uh, who's the least intelligent person here," he said pointing a Katherine.

Katherine's jaw dropped as she was offended. Tommy looked at her and he got scared. "Uh, well, I better get going if I don't want to get killed."

"What is the matter with you?" Trini asked. "That was the manager of this place."

"Manager?" Katherine said. She was feeling light headed. "Tommy is a manager?"

"Tommy?" Trini asked.

"Yeah," said Katherine. "He's Tommy."

"I can't believe he cut his hair," said Trini.

"Hey, it's 2011, so believe it," said Katherine.

"Hey, so what are you going to buy Kimberly for her 32nd Birthday," said Trini.

"Oh, I don't know," said Katherine. "I just want it to be special."

Jason and Zack were hanging out at the bar. They were throwing darts. "Hey, man, do you remember what tomorrow is going to be?"

"Yes, Valentine's day," said Jason.

"So are you going to bring a girl?" Zack asked.

"No, dude, I already stop and I'm 32 years old," Jason said. "I don't think any girls are going to want me after I turned all of them down."

"You are so depressing," said Zack.

"Well, thank you," said Jason, pretending to bow.

"Now, after the Valentine's thing, are you going to go to someone's birthday party?" Zack asked.

"Dude, you're birthday isn't until May 3rd," said Jason. He smiled. Zack looked at him and throw a dart.

"Are you sure you don't remember or you just want to act dumb?" Zack asked.

Jason's smile faded. He snapped and said, "Don't you ever talk about her again. I hate her."

"Whoa!" Zack said, "Hate is a strong word. How about a dislike. Frenemy."

"I'm sorry but she's the one wh-" he said.

"I know," said Zack. "But it's been ten years. That's 3,653 days," said Zack.

"Look, I don't care whatever you do," said Jason. "Just don't make me go to her birthday party or I'll ruin her life like she did mine." He walked away from Zack and asked for a drink.

Adam came knocked on Kimberly's door. Rocky came and opened the door. "Dude, it's not lock."

"I'm sorry but do know where Tanya is?" Adam asked.

"She's at the spa with Kimberly and them," said Rocky.

"Thanks man," said Adam.

"Anytime," said Rocky. He closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. "Okay, ready for the drawing award. And afterwards, you wants to play bingo." They all raised their hands. Rocky smiled and nodded.


	16. The Night

It was night time and Kimberly and Trini were opening Kimberly's door. They had a great time. Spa, shop, eat. Rocky and the kids were in the middle of their third world of playing 'Sorry'. Alex won two time as Xander won once. As Kimberly and Trini didn't close the door as they headed to the kitchen, a guy stands outside in the dark.

"Hey, Alex and Xander," said Kimberly. She went to go sit by her kids.

"How's the game Katrina?" Trini asked.

"It's alright! Alex and Xander had won, but I'm the real star," Katrina said swiftly.

Rocky smiled. Kimberly was impressed. "Wow! I can't believe you took care of three kids by yourself without any help."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing," Kimberly said as she pretended she knows nothing. "So what did you get the kids for dinner? My guess is you drive to McDonalds."

Rocky shook his head, "Well, yeah for lunch but I made dinner." Kimberly looked at him. She was going to get him in trouble. "Hey, I only drive the kids to lunch because I didn't want to use all the food and plus, I don't want to do extra dishes."

Trini smiled. "Well, I guess we better get going."

Katrina whined. "Mommy, please. Can we sleep over? We haven't unpack the bags, yet."

"Unpack the bags?" Kimberly asked. Rocky looked at Trini, then Kimberly.

"Yeah, me and Richie got divorced," said Trini, "that is why we came here. "

"Well, you guys can stay the night," Kimberly offered. "I have three guess room."

"Three?" Trini asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly said. "Usually because they are for sleepovers. You can pick a room and Rocky, you too."

"Oh, actually I can't stay the night," said Rocky, "I have to get going. My friend just called me before you guys had just arrived. He's very sick."

Kimberly turned her head. "Okay, fine. But Trini, you and your kids are sleeping over. Done deal."

Rocky got up. "I'm going to go get the bags."

"Okay, be back," Katrina said. "It's almost your turn." Rocky nodded. He got out of the house.

Kimberly went to her room and put her purse up. She saw a picture of her and Jason, stored in the closet. Kim smile as memories pass her. After a while, she cleans the picture and its frame and put it behind her alarm.

Rocky came into the room and asked, "You need anything else?"

Kimberly turned around. "Um, you sleeping over."

Rocky smiled. "See ya, Kimberly." Kim smiled as he gets out of the room. Rocky walked outside and started to drive his pickup truck. He drove into the middle of the road and stops by a bus sign. Rocky pulls out his phone and dials the number. "Hey, she's hiding something in her room. You might want to go check it out. What do you mean you can't? Okay, I understand. I really you to stop her. She doesn't know what she's doing. Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Wait, you're bring a friend? Okay. Just not better be her. See ya."

Kimberly walks out of her room and shut the door. She walks into the living room and saw her kids getting tired. "Hey, one more day left and you'll be fine. It's going to be the weekend." Xander went to his room. Alex was still sleeping. "Honey. Sweetie." Alex woke up and went to her bedroom.

Kimberly saw the door unclosed. She went to go shut it but finds somebody standing outside of her house. "Um, may I help you?!" He didn't answer. Instead, he walked away. _'That was strange'_ Kim thought. She closed the door and walked to her room to take a shower. When she was done, she slipped down into her covers and dreamed.

In her dream, a guy stands in front of her. Kimberly couldn't see him as he was facing his back to her. She tried to walk around to see his face but is caught in a force field. Kim yelled for the guy to help but all he said was, "This is what you get. You never deserve these children." Kim instantly saw her children and cried out. The guy walks away with them. Kimberly wakes up as she was feeling uncomfortable.

She got out of her bed and heads in the kitchen. Kim pours a glass of milk in a glass cup. Kimberly walks back to her room and is startle by glass shattering. Worried, she turns on the light and runs to her picture to make sure nothing is scratched. Nothing. Kimberly was about to put it back until she felt something on the back. She turned the frame around and saw a not. It read, "Your freedom means nothing." Kim gasp as she is worried what that means. _'Am I going to lose my kids? Please not the kids. I love them with all my heart'_. She flips the note and saw another writing. _'Meet me at Angel Grove Youth Center_ '. Kim sat down and was feeling worried.


	17. Her?

Kimberly wake up and walked to the bathroom. Alex and Xander woke up to go to school. Kim was making breakfast. "Morning, Alexia and Alexander." She got two bowls and filled them with cereal. Kimberly got the milk and pour it.

"Mom, are you that tired?" Alex asked, waiting for her breakfast.

"Yeah," she yawns. She rubbed her hair and said, "I didn't have a good dream last night."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

Kimberly heard footsteps coming from the guest rooms. She walked down to see someone in the room. Kim urgently rushes in and saw Trini doing her daughter's hair. "Oh, Trini, I'm so sorry. I forgot that you were sleeping here tonight." Trini smiled, letting her know it's alright. Kimberly was impressed with the hair. "Wow! Trini maybe you should my hair." They both laughed.

Katrina looked at her mom. "Mom, I think I'm going to go with Alex and Xander. Is that alright?"

"Sure thing," Trini smiled. Katrina got up and left the room.

"Hey, so did you hear anything last night?" Kimberly asked.

"No, why?" Trini asked. She sits straight on the bed.

"Well, I'm beginning to get scared," said Kimberly. "Last night, I had a nightmare. A guy was standing in front of me and then I trapped and a force field. All the guy did was that he was taking my children away from me. He sound pretty angry with me."

"What? Kimberly, it might just been a dream," Trini said, "You know, like rainbows and unicorn."

Kimberly looked at her seriously. "I'm telling you, Tri. Somebody is out there to get me."

Trini leaned her head. "How do you know that it was just a dream?"

"Last night when I woke up," Kimberly explained, "I got up to get milk and once I went back to my room, I heard a shatter."

"So it's only a shatter," said Trini.

"Not just that, Tri," Kimberly continued, "I looked at a picture and saw a note. It says that my freedom won't last. I'm feeling so scared right now."

Trini's face faded into serious. "Oh, wow. Well, what else did the note say?"

"The person wants me to meet them at the Youth Center," said Kimberly.

Trini gasp, "Okay, then. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Kimberly asked. "N-No. You don't need to battle mine."

"Kimberly, we were Power Rangers," said Trini, "We battled Rita and Zedd's monsters together. I think I can battle this one."

Kimberly was convinced but wasn't sure what to do. "Okay, then." She sighs and walks out of the room.

"Where you going?" Trini asked.

"What, my kids need to go to school," said Kimberly.

"Oh, yeah, can we come with you?" Trini asked. "I need to get Katrina back to school."

"Yeah, sure," said Kimberly, "Meet by the car in 20 minutes."

"Wait, Kimberly," Trini said. Kimberly looked at her. "Happy Birthday!"

Kim smile and said, "Thank you." She walked to her room, grabbed her purse, a coat and keys. Kimberly looked at the picture and decided to grab the note.

Jason and Zack are walking into the Youth Center. "C'mon, man. You need to see her."

Jason wants to back out. "I know, but I can't just charge in and say that she broke my feelings."

Zack tries to calm him down. "Dude, just be cool and don't get angry because of, you know what. Act like the big brother inside of you would do, just leave the brother protection out."

Jason nodded. He walk into the Youth Center but walks back to Zack. "What do I say?"

"Say whatever you feel like," Zack encouraged. "You need a date to the Valentine Party." Jason nods and walks in the Youth Center. Inside, he sits by the counter, waiting for her.

Kimberly had just arrived at Youth Center. Inside, a blonde girl was walking behind her. Kimberly looked around and saw Jason. _'Jason? Is that really him? I know. He send that note. Oh, gosh. What do I do? Don't panic. Don't!'_ Kim thought. Jason looked at her direction and said, "Hey, girl. I need to speak with you." Kim turns around and was about to get up to Jason. The blonde girls walks in front of her. She walked up to Jason. "Hey, Jason. Got your note."

"Hey, Emily," said Jason. "Can we talk about some things?" Emily nodded.

Kimberly turned around, feeling a little embarrassed and disappointed. _'Emily? Who's Emily? Oh, that Emily. The girl who dumped Jason. Oh my gosh! What is she doing here?'_ Kim thought.


	18. Jason

Kimberly turned on her serious look and walked up to Emily and Jason. She tapped Emily's shoulder and she turned around. "Um, may I help you?"

Kimberly smirked and said, "Yes, can I talk to my friend please? It's urgent." Emily rolled her eyes and walked off. She sat down by Jason, who was looking at the smoothie maker. He turned around, smiling.

His face turned red, once he finally saw her face. "You? What are you doing?" Jason asked.

Kimberly smiled, "We need to talk." Jason was holding a fist. He sighs and walks up, trying to find Emily. Kim stand up with him. "Look, we need to talk. It's an emergency."

Jason turned his back. "There's nothing to talk about. It's already over. _Ten Years!_ " He turns and his back on her.

Kimberly said, "Fine, but listen for jus three minutes."

Jason turns around, "One. Go. Time is ticking."

Kimberly sighed and begin, "Look, I'm so sorry for what I did to you that day. I just got caught up in the moment and thought that I could do it alone. Look, me and Tommy already broke for the second time. When I was with him, I started to miss you and-"

"I'm not going to fall for this," Jason said. "You send a note to Tommy to break up with you and then you just had to let him go, _GENTLY!_ " He scoffed and continued. "You can't fix what you did to me, _ever!_ "

"Look, I just came here to apologize and if that isn't enough than I should just leave, but know this," Kim said. "If the big brother inside of you, the part that I loved the most, is still out there than he should know what to do." Kim walked away and Jason looked at her as she did.

Emily went up to him and said, "Hey so what was that all about?"

Jason gulped. "Nothing. Just an old friend. Look, can we talk later? I'm going to call okay." H walks out to Zack. Zack was concern because Jason was getting nervous.

"What happened? What did she say?" Zack asked.

"She didn't. I didn't asked," said Jason.

"What?" Zack puzzled. "What did you mean?"

"Kimberly was there," said Jason. "She wanted to apologize."

"And what happen next?" Zack asked.

"She wanted to apologize but I just gave her the cold shoulder," Jason explained, "What do you think? Tell me."

"Give a second chance," said Zack. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Jason nodded.

Rocky woke up in his car. He was outside of an old vet care. It was still in good shape. Rocky put his seat back up and opened the door. In the window, he could see Aisha, smiling. She was giving a cat back to its owner. Rocky smile at the look on his face. Then she looked out the window and saw Rocky. Aisha run outside and see if it's really is him. When she was outside, he disappeared. The cat owner walked out and Aisha told them to have a nice day.

Adam and Tanya were hanging out at the flower shop. "This place doesn't look like it changed one bit," Tanya commented.

"Thanks," said Adam, "You know that Billy is coming home, right."

Tanya smile, "Really, oh, man, haven't seen him in ten years. I bet he's coming for Kimberly's birthday. He does that every year."

"Well, who could blame him," said Adam. "I wonder if Trini and him ever talked after what happened."

"Well, who knows," Tanya said. Adam's heart starts to beat faster. The more he looked the more he saw the stars. "Adam, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Adam answered.

Katherine walked into Kimberly's house. She sat down on the chair and closed her eyes. A glimpse of Tommy appeared. Kat instantly opens her eyes. Kimberly came through the door. "Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Kat," said Kimberly. She sighed as she was happy to be home. "You have know idea what I've already been through."

"You have no idea what I've been through, yesterday," said Kat.

They looked around and said in unison. Kat said, "Stupid Tommy," while Kim said, "Stupid Jason." They looked at each other and was confused.

"What happened?" they said in unison. "Stop that! No, you stop! Okay go."

"Okay, I'll go," said Kat. "I met Tommy yesterday. He didn't see me because I was in the mud bath. I can't believe it."

"What? That you finally saw him and can't believe he was there," Kimberly guess.

"No, that he cut his hair," said Kat. Kim smiled. "Okay, how about yours?"

"Well, after I sent my kids, Trini, and her daughter at school, I went to the Youth Center to confront Jason. It was bad though. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," said Kat. "So when is the party starting?"

"Oh, after 5," said Kim.


	19. Party

It's 5 in the afternoon. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Trini, Katrina, and Katherine had already arrived. Katherine brough her daughter, Caroline, to the party so she can play with Alex, Xander, and Katrina. She wasn't exactly her daughter. Caroline was an orphan. Her parent died in a fire. Hopefully, she was rescue and Katherine adopted her. "Wow, Caroline. You look very pretty today."

"Thank you," Caroline said. Kimberly turned her attention to Katherine. "So how's Caroline?"

Caroline run off to go play with Alex, Xander, and Katrina. "Bubbly as always." Kim smiled.

Rocky and Adam was talking. "So have you tried to ask her out, yet?"

Adam sighs, "No, I can't. She isn't over him yet."

"What? Shawn?" Rocky asked. "That relationship ended six years ago. Or was it four? Well, it was around that year."

"It was five," said Adam, "I'm not going to do it. Plus, when we actually started dating, you never know when we can breakup. And if we do, I don't think it could be a positive way."

"Oh, come on," said Rocky. "Prove it. Prove at least one relationship that broke up and ended negatively."

"Jason and Kimberly," said Adam. He walked away as Rocky slapped his head.

Tommy walked into Kim's house. He saw Kimberly with... Katherine! Tommy shrugged and sighs, "Hey, Kim."

Kim coughed and Katherine looked. She instantly ran outside another door as she saw him. Tommy walked up to Kim. "Hey, have you seen Kat, Kim?"

Kim shut her mouth and smiled. She finally opens her mouth and said, "Uh, yeah. She went to go use the bathroom."

"Oh, really," said Tommy. "Because it looked like she was hiding from me."

"No," said Kim. She coughs again. "Yeah maybe you should-" She faked another coughed. "Maybe you should go sit in the living room. This might be contagious." She coughs once more and Tommy gulp in disgust. He walked away and Kimberly was relief.

Aisha walked in the house. She was excited and walked up to Kimberly and give her her birthday present. Kimberly was happy and excited that she finally saw her best friend for over eight years. "Aisha, what are you doing here?"

Rocky heard Kimberly's voice and was listening to their conversation.

"Oh, I wanted your 32nd birthday to be special," said Aisha. "I finally have time to come. It took me over eight years but who cares." Kimberly set the present down and Aisha was searching around the room. Kim looked up and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," said Aisha, "I'm just looking for you know who."

"Oh, he should be at the table full of foods," Kim said. Aisha smiled and walked out the other door. Rocky came out of the hiding spot. 'Oh, no. She's at my favorite place. Okay, it's just Aisha. I can do this' he thought. He started to walk out the other door, but hesistates and turned back around.

Kimberly felt a tap on the shoulder. It was a guy. His voice was deep and looked like he was wearing red. 'Please don't be Jason. Please don't be Jason' Kimberly cried inside. She turns around to see Billy. "Billy?! What are you doing here?"

Billy rolled up his red sleeves. "Oh, hey. I'm coming here for your birthday. So happy 32nd birthday."

"You know people need to stop saying 32nd," said Kimberly. "It makes me feel like I'm so old."

"Well, you are old," said Billy.

Kimberly slapped him playfully. "Says that guy that age from his own device."

Billy smile and rolled his eyes. "Hey, so where's everybody?"

"Well, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katherine, Caroline, Trini, Katrina, Tommy, Aisha, then you," said Kimberly.

"Wait, who's Caroline and Katrina?" Billy asked.

"Oh, Caroline is Katherine's adopted daughter," said Kimberly. "She's eleven years old and started school late."

"Oh, really," said Billy, "and Katrina.

"Oh, she's Trini's daughter," said Kimberly.

"Daughter?" Billy was confused. "With who?"

Kimberly tried to think. "Uh, I don't know exactly. She never told anyone who's the father. All I remember is the day that she was born. April 1st, 2002." Billy was even more surprise. Kim looked at him. "What? Billy."

"Don't you remember whose birthday is also on April 1st," said Billy. Kimberly shook her head. "It's me. Remember."

"Oh, yeah," said Kimberly, "I thought there was something else besides her birthday."

Billy saw Trini talking to Tommy. "Hey, um, I think I'm going to go talk to Trini."

"Okay," said Kimberly. She grabs a tray of fruits and set it outside where the table of foods are. Kim saw Aisha looking around. "Is there anything I can help you with, Aish?"

"Well, I can't find Rocky," said Aisha.

Kimberly looked at her. "Hey, maybe he's still inside."

Aisha smiled. "Thanks, Kim." She walks away.

"No problem," said Kimberly. She smiles and put the tray next to her birthday cake. Kimberly started to have a headache.

Jason and Zack were driving. "Uh, can we do this later? I mean we can always come to Kim's house later. Like the night, or tomorrow, or even better yet, never."

"Sorry, bro," Zack said. "I want you to talk face to face with her, again."

"Why do you care?" Jason asked. "I mean, you never cared about a lot of things. Plus, you even set me and Kimberly in the apartment that we have to confess. And you know what happened and if you thi-"

"Chill out, man," Zack cooled him down. "It was almost Rocky too."

"Hey, you are still that same person you were, so who cares. Am I right?" Jason said.

Zack rolled his eyes. After they have arrived, Zack unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Jason doesn't want to face her. Zack opened Jason's side of the car and said, "Come on, Jase. You were a fearless leader, so how did you become a coward." Jason took a stare and finally got out of the car.

He turns around to the back of the house. Jason saw Kimberly and started to walk up to her. His tone changed as he saw that she was about to collapse. Zack went inside as Jason was getting nervous. 'What should I do? Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. Run away from her' he thought. Kim was getting close to the knives. Jason was trying to resist. In a moment, 'Screw it!' he thought. He ran to her side and yelled her name. Kimberly looked at him and dropped the knife. The knife cut Jason arms as he pushed Kimberly away. Kimberly was panting. 'Jason? Oh no' she thought.

"Tommy! Kat! Rocky! Help!" Kim yelled.


	20. The Hideout

Jason was sitting in a guest room. He was waiting for some bandage. Billy got out the first aid kit and was walking into the guest until Kimberly told him to go talk to Trini while she'll take care of Jason. She went inside the room. "Oh, finally. Bill-" he said as he realized that Kimberly was holding the first aid kit.

Kim set the aid kit down and started to talk to him. "Hey, so how are you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. Thank goodness, Katherine wiped the blood. If it was Aisha, then..." He widened his eyes as he was continuing. Kim smiled.

Kim got out the medicine and rubbed it on Jason. "Look, I'm sorry for this. I was feeling light-headed and I was so nervous and I just can't-"

"Can you do it faster? I don't want to hear you speak," Jason interrupted.

Kim rolled her eyes and got out the bandage. She was soon wrapping it around him. "Oh, so. Why did you?"

"Why did I what?" Jason asked.

"Why did you come to my birthday party?" Kim asked. "And get yourself cut from a stupid knife that was suppose to cut my arm."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Jason. "Things already started to get bad."

After a few adjustments, Kim was done wrapping the bandage. "So why did you?"

"Why did I what?" Kim asked.

"Why did you help me?" Jason asked.

Kim turned to her stuff as Jason leaned in. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I didn't want a bloody mess on my b-day." She laughed as she turned. "And I..." Her voice trailed off as she realized her and Jason's face were inches apart. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey..." Kat stormed in. They were startled and looked at Kat. "Is there anything going on?"

"No," they said in unison.

Jason stood up and started to head out. "Wait, you know what I think I'm going to sit by the cake and stare at it. Or watch Rocky stare at it." He heads out and Katherine and Kimberly giggled.

It was time for cake. Tanya was cutting the cake and Rocky took the first piece. He tried to avoid Aisha as possible. Kat was doing the same to Tommy. Aisha tried to follow him but is always distracted by other people. Kat, on the other hand, wasn't trying that hard.

Kat was sitting in the living room on the couch, ready to eat her piece of cake. Tommy came by and sat by him. "Hey, so how are you Kat?" Tommy asked. Katherine didn't want to talk instead she pretended to choke. "Kat. Katherine? Is everything alright?" Kat point to her throat. "Can I help you?" Kat grabbed in cake and went to the bathroom.

Billy came up to Trini, who was talking to Tanya. "Hey, Trini can I talk to you?"

"Excuse me, Tanya," said Trini. She walked with Billy. "What is it?"

"Um, can we talk about you and Katrina?" Billy asked.

"Oh, um," Trini began, "Sorry, but I have to go to the bathroom." She walks away.

Rocky walked up to Billy. "You know, I have that same problem with Aisha. Except in my case, I'm the one running."

"Why are you even running away from her?" Billy asked.

"Because I want to avoid her," said Rocky. "I don't want to give up my hopes. Why don't you go talk to Trini?"

"I just did," Billy explained, "I was going to talk to her about her daughter and-"

Rocky cuts him off, "Whoa! You were talking about her daughter?" Billy nodded. "Don't do that. Everytime we are going to talk about who the father of her was, she always have an excuse like..." Rocky tried to think.

"Like going to the bathroom," Billy continue Rocky's sentence.

"Exactly," said Rocky.


	21. After Party

Aisha was in the living room, talking to Adam. Rocky walked in and saw. He walks to Trini and said, "Hey, so why are hiding from Billy?"

Trini shrugged. "I don't know. Probably because of the forbidden question. Why are you hiding from Aisha?"

Rocky shrugged. "That's the forbidden question."

"I thought the forbidden question was your feelings for Aisha," Trini thought.

"Oh, so you want me to talk about your forbidden question," Rocky joked.

"No thank you," said Trini. Rocky looked back at Aisha and saw that they were hugging. Trini noticed. "Hey, you alright?"

Rocky looked down. "Yeah, I am. You know for the last ten years, I finally knew what Aisha felt for me."

"Oh, well, I would ask but that would be one of your forbidden question," Trini said. Rocky nodded. He looked back up.

Rocky looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go." He walks to the door but was stop by Aisha. "Rocky!" He looked back.

"What do you want?" Rocky asked.

"I just came to let you know that I'm sorry," said Aisha. "I shouldn't have said that." Rocky tuck in his hands into his pocket.

Rocky nodded. "There's a lot of things you shouldn't have said. Well, I don't want to talk to you so I'm just going to go." He put his hands out and a note fell.

Aisha looked at it as Rocky left the house. She was reading it. "Step 1: The Great Welcoming. Step 2: Pull her in. Step 3: Revenge. Step 4: The Goodbye. Step 5: The Ultimate PayBack." She was confused. "What the..."

It was nearly nightfall. Kimberly was saying goodnight to Zack. "Tell Jason that I'm of what happen... today." Zack agreed. Trini agreed to stay the night. Kim was exhausted; she decided to clean up tomorrow. She sit on the couch and was talking to Trini. "Hey, so how was my party?"

Trini was silent for a moment. "Uh, it was great." Kimberly smirked. She didn't believe it one bit.

"No, I know you, Trini," said Kimberly, "how was my party? Or else I'm going to think you're a bad friend who doesn't share secrets with me and a liar."

Trini nodded her head. "Okay, fine. I'll talk," Trini whine. She took a deep breath and begin talking. "The party was awesome!" Kim leaned her head to the right. She was hoping that that was not all. "But, I ran into Billy."

"Oh," said Kim. "Man, I can't believe that I forgot that you and Billy were having..." She paused.

"What?" Trini asked. Kim kept silent. "Kim, tell me or I'll think you are a bad friend who doesn't share secrets and a liar."

"An..." Kim paused again. "...an ah...fare."

"What?" Trini said. "An affair? Wow!"

"What, like it's not true," said Kim. Trini stand up, getting angry. "Can you please sit down?"

"No, I can't believe you accuse me of having an affair with my friend. I was only hanging out with him that day and then we..." Trini paused. Kim was curious. "...just... got lost in the moment."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Wow! Really. I don't think so." They both were getting angry with each other. "Why can't you just admit it? Huh. It's not that hard."

"Oh, really," Trini said sharply. "You don't think it not hard to admit that you were having an affair with your friend while dating someone. I j-just can't believe you! Can't you remember."

"Remember what?" Kim asked in confusion. "I never done that."

"Oh, really," Trini snapped. "You don't remember Jason."

Kim kept silent. "You know Trini, that was the only regret I made." She begin to cry. "You don't think that I regret that everyday since I let him go. When I walked out that door, I couldn't turn back. When I kiss him, I couldn't change any of that." She began to sit on the couch. "Trini, I get it. But you and Billy actually did have a nice break-up." Kimberly started to sob.

Trini sat down with her. She hugged Kimberly and rubbed her back. "Oh, Kimberly. I'm so sorry. I should've not bring that back. I'm so sorry."

Kim sniffed and let go of the hug. "It's okay. I probably shouldn't brought up Billy too."

Trini shook her head. "Yeah, ever since Katrina was born, I started to miss him so much."

"Why?" Kim asked. Trini went silent. "Trini, you can tell me. I'm ready to learn who's Katrina's father. It's been ten years." Trini looked at her. Kim thought for a bit and know who it was. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. It's him isn't it." Trini nodded.

It was night time. Kim and the others were asleep. No one could a hear a sound. The door opens and guy came through the door. He was checking the cabinets and the box. The guys saw a picture of Jason in one of the cabinets and took it with him. "You are going to be finish, Jason Lee Scott," the guys said. He left a note in there and walked out.


	22. Hologram

It was a new day. Kim just woke me up. Alex, Xander, Katrina were sitting in the kitchen table. Trini was making breakfast. Kimberly loved the smell. Bacon. Waffles. Biscuit. Grave. Sausage. "Hey, welcome to your first day since turning 32," Trini said.

"Oh, hey, do you think you can call Rocky? I need to do something today," said Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Trini.

"Thanks Trini," said Kim. "Uh, breakfast is looking good, smelling good," she tastes the food, "and tasting good. Uh, Trini can you become my chef?"

Trini smiled. "I don't think so."

Rocky, Adam, and Tanya were at the Youth Center. "Hey, so what happened to you and Aisha, yesterday? Didn't you guys talk to each other."

"Oh, who?" Rocky asked.

"You know, Aisha Campbell," Adam said. Rocky nodded. "Your best friend since Kindergarten." Rocky still shook his head. "Okay, what is up with you and Aisha?"

"Who's Aisha?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, never mind," said Adam. "So Tanya, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh," Tanya started, "I was just thinking I could spend time with you guys more."

"That sounds great," said Adam.

"Well, that sound great..." Rocky started. "...for the both of you."

"What?" Adam asked.

"You're not going to go," said Tanya.

"Sorry, my boss wants me," said Rocky. He pulled Adam over to a corner. "Hey, I need to do my work. Plus, this is a great opportunity for you guys to spend time more and more together."

"Okay," said Adam. He walks back to Tanya. "I guess it's only me and you." Adam hugs her and Rocky gives him a thumbs up.

Tanya felt something behind her back. She let go of the hug and asks, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is alright," said Adam.

Rocky walks out and bumps into a woman. "Oh, sorry. I'm always clumsy." He picked up what she dropped and look at her. "You? Aisha, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to hang out with Adam," said Aisha. "I'm sorry but I don't think you would want revenge on me." She passes him and Rocky looks back at her. _'Revenge on me. What does that even suppose to mean? Wait. I know. She found the note. But how?'_ he kept thinking. Rocky runs out of the Youth Center and drive on his pickup truck to his house.

Aisha sat down next by Adam. "Hey, Adam." Adam looked at her and gives her a hug.

Adam let go of the hug. "Hey, so how are you and Rocky? Are you still looking for him?"

"Who's Rocky again?" Aisha asks.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," said Adam.

Billy was walking in the park. A hologram appeared in front him. "Cestria? Is that really you?" The hologram shows it to be Cestria.

"Yes," said Cestria. "Billy, you must stay on Earth as long as you can. Aquitar is in danger and I don't want you to get hurt."

"How can I even see you?" Billy questioned.

"I'm in hologram," Cestria explained. "You need to stay here."

"What? Why?" Billy asked.

"Because this is where your love is," Cestria explain. "You are in your youth because of true love. You fell in love with me and your in love with somebody there. If you come back now, you will be in danger. Your body will get weak as you turn back to an elder. Please listen."

Billy nodded. "I get it. But who do I love? Tell me. Is it you?"

"Oh, Billy," said Cestria. "If only you listen to your heart. Of course you still love me. But love somebody more than me and you know it. You just can't admit. Listen to Your Heart. Before you tell her goodbye." She disappear as Billy turns her words into thought.


	23. Youth Center and Picnic

Jason was at the Youth Center as Adam, Tanya, and Aisha were leaving. Zack was doing his work. "One smoothie, please. Any kind." The employee nodded. Kimberly came into the place and walks up to Jason.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, we need to talk." Jason turned around.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"I want to talk about-" Kimberly stumble on her words. "I just want to-Okay look, can we please seriously talk. Meet me at my house around 5. Trini and her daughter won't be there."

"Why?" Jason asked. "Why? I don't get why you want to be friends with me. I mean the last time we spoke, you rejected."

"Look, we can discuss this at dinnertime," said Kimberly.

"Fine," said Jason. Kim walks down to the training session to see the new balance beam. It was okay. She loved the one that worked on when she was younger.

Katherine walked up to her. "Hey, Kimberly. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Kat," Kim greeted. "I'm just here to talk to Jason." She kept staring at the balance beam. "You know I miss the old days."

"You're telling me," said Katherine. "Tommy, is making me show up here so we can catch up on things. I don't even know what to say."

"Oh, just say that whatever you want to talk about," said Kimberly. Kat nodded.

Tommy came through the Youth Center. "Oh, well, I better get going." Kat picks up her bag and walks to the counter.

Jason drink his smoothie. Tommy was looking at him. "Jase, is that you?"

"No, who's the guy that is speaking?" Jason asked.

"It's your bro," said Tommy. "You know Tommy Oliver."

"My bro is Zackary Taylor," said Jason. He kept looking ahead. "Sorry, but I think a guy named Tommy Oliver betrayed me."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Jason. "Well," he turns to Tommy as he explain, "it's just that ten years ago, me and Kim were dating. She send that Dear John letter to you."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, it's just that-wait, I guess she never did told you about us. Oh, well, my fault," said Jason.

Kat walk towards Tommy and Jason's conversation. "What is going on?"

"Oh, I'm just talking to Tommy," said Jason as he takes another drink. "Nothing is the matter. Oh, by the way, Kat have you told him about why you left. I guess he would want to know that."

"Jason?" Katherine sighs.

"What?" Tommy asked. He was so confused. "Okay, stop. Somebody tell me something because I'm so lost."

"Oh, if you want answers, talk to your girls," said Jason. He empty is smoothie and stands up. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

"Jase!" Tommy yelled.

Kimberly came running up the stairs. "Okay, what is going on?!"

Jason heads outside. Kat was looking at Kimberly. "Kim, can you please tell me and Tommy what is going on with Jason? He acts so different than he was before. Yesterday, he was fine. But right now, he's acting liking a jerk."

"I don't know, Kat," said Kimberly. "Tommy, are you okay?"

Tommy looks at Kimberly. "Well, is there something you want to tell me because I have no idea what happen ten years ago." Kat also looked at her. Kimberly stares at them with nothing to say.

Rocky was at his boss' office. "I can't do this job anymore. I don't like it."

His boss was simply in the darkness. "Look, you signed a contract that says that you have to work until you die. So in case you're bleeding to death or one of you body is breaking, you belong with me."

Rocky sighs. "I understand. I just thought that I could deserve a better boss." His boss kicks him in the face. He stands up and steps on his arm.

"Listen, Rocky, I don't care if you like this job or not," his boss started, "all I care about is if you leave, you die. I'm already working on the next person, so if I might say myself, you are never getting fire even you still all my money or burn my belonging because if you do, I will kill." He stomps his hand one more time and walks off.

Rocky stands up and wips the blood off on his lips. He shook his hand and started to walk out the office.

Trini and Katrina were having a picnic by the lake. Billy was walking by. "Hey," Katrina started, "Uncle Billy, want to have lunch with us?"

Trini smiles. "Katrina?"

"What?" Katrina asked. "Mom, I want to have another person on this picnic too."

Trini smiles. Billy walks over there. "Hey, Katrina. How are you?"

"Good," said Katrina. "Mom, tells me everything about you."

"Katrina?" Trini said.

"What?" Katrina asks. "How about you Uncle Billy?"

"Good," said Billy, "how about your mother?"

"Eh," Katrina kidded, "She's alright." Billy laughs.

Trini slaps him on the arm. "It's not funny you know."

"Right," said Billy. "So what do you guys have?"

"Fish and chips for me," Trini started, "Peanut Butter Jelly Sandwich and five cookies for Katrina. And here..." She handed Billy his food.

Billy took it and opens it. "Grilled Cheese Sandwich and Yougurt. Wow! You have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, water," said Trini.

"Hey, mom, why don't you give Uncle Billy the second fish sandwich you made?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, honey," Trini started. "Uncle Billy is afraid of fish." Trini smile.

"No, uncle, here, is allergic," said Billy.

"Really?" Katrina, "Me too."

"Oh, wow," said Billy. "Can you pass me the water bottle?" Trini handed him one.

"Hey, so why were you outside?" Trini asks.

"Oh, no reason," said Billy.

Katrina took a bite out of her sandwich and started to talk, "Hey, Uncle Billy, are you married?"

Billy dropped his sandwich and yougurt. Trini looked at her daughter. "Katrina?"

"What?" Katrina asks.

"Uncle's wife passed away," Trini whispered into her daughter's ear.

"What?" Katrina said, "I'm sorry for your loss, uncle."

Billy rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, Katrina. Uncle is going to be fine."


	24. The Dinner Talk

It was around five and Kimberly was running around the kitchen. Alex and Xander watch her. "Why is she running around like a crazy person?"

"I don't Xander," Alex answered. They were watching Power Rangers Mighty Jungle. A cat base ranger. It was a cartoon. They turn to watching Power Rangers. "Did you know that there were actually power rangers in Angel Grove?"

"Yeah, but the Red Ranger is the best," said Xander.

"No, the Pink Ranger," Alex said back.

"No," said Xander. "You're only saying that because you love the color pink."

"Hey, well, that's because Power Rangers Mighty Jungle Pink Ranger, Kenzie, makes it cool," said Alex. "It's not like the Red Ranger is better."

"Yeah, right," Xander said, "The red ranger has a name by the way."

"Oh really," said Alex. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, his name is Logan," said Xander. "His zord is the Tiger."

"Well, Kenzie's zord is the manx," said Alex.

"No," said Xander.

"Yes," Alex said back.

"Mom!" they both yelled in unison.

Kimberly came through the kitchen into the living room. "What is it, Alex and Xander?"

"He doesn't think that the Pink Ranger is cool," said Alex.

"That's because it stinks," said Xander. "Mom, please tell her that the Red ranger is awesome."

Kim was getting a little uncomfortable. "What are you guys talking about?"

"There's a new show that started a month ago," Xander explained. "There are on their twentienth episode."

Kimberly came to check. She was relief that they weren't talking about her and her ranger teammates. "Oh, well-" She heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute." Kim went to go open the door. It was Jason. "Oh, you came. Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, yeah," said Jason. "What is that good smell?"

"Really, you're serious?" Kim asked. Jason nodded. "Thank you. That was my cooking."

"Oh, well," said Jason. He took off his jacket and put it on the couch. Alex and Xander looked at him. "So when you invited me to come here, you never said that you were going to make dinner. Why was that?"

"Oh, well, you should know," said Kim, "Dinner is always around that time."

"Um, mom, who's this guy?" Xander asks.

"Oh, it's your mom's friend, Jason," said Kim. "You know the one that I told you about."

"Oh, hi Uncle Jason," said Alex.

"Hey..." Jason paused.

"It's Alexia but you can call me Alex," said Alex.

"Okay, Alex," said Jason.

"Alexander, call me Xander," said Xander.

"Okay, Alex and Xander," said Jason. "Nice to meet you guys."

After Kimberly set the table, they started to eat. "So, mom, which ranger do you think is better?"

Jason begin to choke on his food. He drink his glass of water and speak, "Excuse me."

"Oh, um, Jase," Kim started. "There's a new show call Power Rangers Mighty Jungle. They are fighting about the Red and Pink Ranger. Who do you think is better?"

Jason looked at them. "Oh, uh, well, every ranger is special. That's why they are on the team right. The Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, Green, etc. Rangers are part of the for a special reason. One to guide. One to be smart. One to be Optimistic. One to be strong. One to be funny." He looks at Kimberly. "And one to be a friend when you need one. But for real, the red ranger always rocks."

Xander was excited. "Yes, in your face."

Alex cross her arms. "Okay, but what about mom?"

"Yeah, what about your mom?" Jason asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Oh, uh, well, red rocks but pink shines like the sun."

"Yes," Alex said. "Now we are even."

"Wait, what about Katrina and Caroline, they haven't decided," said Xander.

"Oh, I already talk to them," said Alex. "Katrina likes the Yellow Ranger while Caroline likes the Green Ranger."

"Weird," said Xander.

"Uh," Jason whispered to Kimberly's ear. "Why did you name them Alex and Xander?"

"Why? You don't like," said Kimberly.

"Nope," said Jason. "I like Amy and Austin way better."

"Yeah, right," said Kimberly. "Although I do like Amy. Hey, don't worry that's their middle names."

"Really," Jason said. "Alex Amy Hart. And Xander Austin Hart. Not catchy."

"Uh-huh, like you could do better," said Kimberly. Jason started to laugh. Kim smiles as she watches him laugh for first time since ten years ago.

Alex and Xander were whispering to each other. "Uh, what are they even talking about?"

"I don't know," Alex replied. "Hey so you want to watch Power Rangers?"

"Sure," said Xander. They walk to the living room and turned on Power Rangers Might Jungle. It went to commercial for a short second. Then the opening theme started to play. After the theme, the episode was titled 'Scratch to the Cat!'.

Jason and Kimberly could finally talk a bit louder. "Hey, how are you? What are you doing to get money?"

"Oh, I'm actually fine," Jason responded. "I own my own dojo. Me and Rocky was suppose to do it together but then something happen and I don't want to talk about it. So what about you? Still working on gymnastics."

"Oh, actually no," said Kimberly, "I think I'm too old to do it. Besides, Alex is following my steps."

"Oh, really," said Jason.

"Hey, Jason, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," said Kimberly.

"I know and I forgive you," said Jason.

"So we are clear right," said Kimberly. Jason nodded. "Thank you."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Oh, well, I actually am looking for jobs," said Kimberly.

"Oh, that's a bummer," said Jason. "Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go eat at this new restraurant in town?"

"Wait," Kimberly asked. "Like in a date."

"Sure," Jason agreed. "Around 7."

"I'll be there," said Kimberly. They both smile at each other.

Outside of Kimberly's house, a guy was looking through his telescope. "Yeah, you're happiness won't last that long." He takes his telescope off and laughs. "Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann Hart. You guys are so going to pay for what you guys did to me." He walks off and covers his big scar from his face.


	25. At 7

It was the next day. Jason was in the Youth Center having an unpleasant talk with Emily. Kimberly walks in and saw them bickering at each other. She walks up to them. Emily looks at her. "Oh, so this is the girl you decided to like." She walks pass Kimberly and bumps into her. Emily smirked.

"Oh, so you told her about us," said Kimberly. "Great. Another enemy. Hey so I just wanted to know what the restaurant is call."

"Oh," Jason started. "It's call Love Me Pie. Yeah, don't worry. They don't only serve Pie but a lot of other great food. I've already made a reservation. I can't wait til tonight. Maybe take you dancing."

Kimberly slapped him on the arm. "I'll be waiting." She walks out of the Youth Center and drive home.

Rocky was in his boss' office. "What do you want this time?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you," said his boss. "How are you? Any crushes. Anything new."

Rocky shook his head. "Nope, not really. My life is boring."

"Yeah, right," said his boss. "I know your secret."

"Yeah, what's that?" Rocky asks.

"That you were a Power Rangers and I know who the other rangers are too," said the boss. "So just remember, you asks to quit one more time, I'll send my man to hurt you or even better yet your love one, especially that african-american friend of yours. What's her name agian? Oh, yeah, Aisha Campbell."

"No, you don't have to do this," said Rocky. "Just kill me. Then it'll be all over. Please. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Oh, then we have a deal," said his boss.

"Fine," said Rocky. He walks out of the office and his boss smirked.

"Silly boy," said his boss. "I will make sure you don't take advantage of me."

It was nearly 7. Kim got in her dress. Alex and Xander were at Katherine's. She heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Hey, I thought I..." her voice trailed off as she realized that Emily was at the door, crying. "Emily? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but can we talk," said Emily said.

Kimberly let her in. She turns around and walks to the living room where Emily sat down. Kim crossed her arms. "Okay, talk. I'm going to be late."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't probably come here," said Emily. "I just thought that you're a girl and since you have experience it, I thought I could talk to you about it."

"Okay, what is it?" Kim asked.

"My parents are getting divorce," said Emily.

"What? Aren't they old already?" Kim asked.

"Well, yeah, but they keep on arguing and it drives me crazy and so they decided to end their marriage for good," said Emily. She sniffs and started to talk again. "Okay, I know we aren't best friends but I seriously need a talk. Can you make me some tea?"

Kim waited for a bit and started to say, "Fine. I'll call Jason." She dials his phone number and it went to voice mail. "Oh, hey, Jason can you wait for about an hour. Alex and Xander are having trouble with their math. I'll try to make it quick if I can call Billy. See ya." She hangs up and started to make tea.

Katherine was babysitting. She came downstairs of her apartment. "Okay, kids. I have Sorry, Bingo, Checker, Apples to Apples, and Monopoly. What do you guys want to play?"

"Uh, Monopoly," Xander said.

"Apples to Apples," said Alex and Caroline.

Xander groans and decided to let them play Apples to Apples. Tommy knock on the door and Kat went to go open it. "Hey, Kat, can I come in?"

"How did you find me?" Kat asked.

"Oh, you dropped your adress when we were talking that other day," Tommy explained. He came in. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Apples to Apples," Kat said.

"Oh, I want to play too," said Tommy. Kat rolls her eyes and let him play.

After they took their seat, they started to play. Alex went first. 'Exhausted'. They all put a card down. 'School'. 'Albert Eistein'. 'Romeo and Juliet'. "The Statue of Liberty'. "School!" Alex said.

Tommy raise his hand up in victory. "Yeah, that'll be me."

"That is so unfair," said Katherine. "You know it doesn't mean that you miss a lot of things during time, it doesn't mean that school is that hard. Alber Eistein works harder, I'm just saying."

"Romeo and Juliet," said Xander, "Disgusting." He started to face puke.

"I'm sorry I have to waste your time," Emily started. Kim sat down.

"It's alright," said Kimberly. "So start."

"Well, it started about three months ago," Emily explained. "My mom was yelling at my dad for not being a hard worker and that it was because of him that we were poor. My dad defended himself that he does work hard and that it's just his boss. His boss stinks. My mom and dad started to fight ever since."

"Oh, wow," said Kimberly. "So have you decide who you are going to live with?"

"No," said Emily.

"Well, we can make a chart," said Kimberly. She went into her room and grab papers and a pen. "Here." She put it on the kitchen. "If you are going to list, list them on a flat surface." Emily walks up and to the table and sat down on the chair. She wipes her tears. "I'll be back." Kimberly went to go use the bathroom. Emily looked back to see Kimberly gone and got out her phone. She texted, 'Step 1 is working' and smile emoji. Emily smirked and put her phone up; she started to write the stuff down.


	26. Through the Night

Kimberly was back to the kitchen table. Emily list all the things she likes about her parents. "Okay, are you almost done?"

"Yeah, just about two more," said Emily. "Hey, why were you in the bathroom so long?"

"Oh, I was just calling Jason again," said Kimberly, "Yeah, he didn't pick up though."

"Okay," said Emily. She held up the piece of paper. "I think I got it."

Kimberly took a seat. "Okay, give me."

"Okay which first?' Emily asks. Kim didn't care which to start with as long as she gets her date with Jason. "Okay, mom." She takes a deep breath and started to talk.

Tommy was leaving game night. He was heading towards Kimberly's house. Katherine started a new game. "Who wants to play bingo?" They all raise their hands. Kat got out the cards and spinner. "Okay, B1, I24, G54, O70, B3, N15..."

Emily was finishing her mom side and then she had to do her dad. "My dad: Great worker, Not Lazy, Sweet, Tries his best, never let anyone put him down, clean-freak, guitarist, comedy person..." After a few more, she finish the paper.

Jason was waiting for Kimberly. He kept looking at his watch. 8:04. Great. He dials her number and she didn't pick up. After a while, he started to get up and leave. He paid for the dinner and drive to Kimberly's house.

"Okay, so which side do you have more in common with?" Kim asks.

"My mom," said Emily.

"Okay, so this is going to be hard on you but," said Kimberly. "You got more on your father side but you have more in common with your mom. It's like, a cookie and an oreo, one is delicious and sweet, but on the other hand, an oreo is good but it has two layer and a white creamy goodness in the middle. Do you get what I mean?"

"So you are saying that one is really the sweet one while the other one is needed to be explore," said Emily.

"Yeah," said Kimberly, "your dad is sweet, but you need to explore more on your mom."

"Yeah, I think I got my choice," said Emily. She stood up and walks to the door. "Thanks for helping me." Emily hugs her and smirk. She lets go and said goodbye.

Kimberly looked at the time. It was 8:34. She knew Jason would be mad at her if she stood him up. Kim picks up her jacket and headed out the door. Tommy arrived before she could get into her car. "Hey, we need to talk."

"About what?" Kim asks.

Jason parked his car on the left side of the road after he had seen Tommy.

"What?" Kim asked in excitement. "I feel so lucky for you. So does she know."

"That I like her?" Tommy asks. Kim nodded. "No, I decided to keep it quiet for right now. I don't want her to be afraid of me when I told her I like her. It's just like telling your girlfriend you love her." Kim smiles and hugs him.

Jason drives away, getting upset. Kimberly was saying goodbye to Tommy and went back to her house. She then just remember the date and drove to the restaurant. Kim found no one there. She asks one of the waiter and he told her that he left about 40 minutes ago. Kim was getting upset. _'He couldn't wait. Wow!'_ she thought.

Emily drives back to her apartment. A guy was sitting on the couch waiting on her. "Hey, why are you here?"

"Oh, I just thought that you would like my ideas," said the guy.

"I don't think so," said Emily. "Your boss makes bad contracts and I'm not going to be like that loser, Rocky. By the way, you should at least be thanking me, I did you and I a great job of keeping her busy. How is she anyway?"

"Oh, don't worry," said the guy. "She is held captive."

"Great," said Emily. "That Rocky will know what's going to happen if he does what he wants again."

"How about Kimberly?" the guy asks.

"Oh, I took care of their relationship," said Emily. "Now, all we need is you to threaten her of you know what, Skull." Skull nodded.


	27. Rocky

It was the next day. Kimberly kept trying to call Jason. _'Jason, please pick up. We need to talk'_ she kept whining. 'You know what, screw it' she thought. She picked up her stuff and called Rocky. "Hey, manny Rocky, can you take care of me children? I really need to go. It's an emergency." Rocky agreed but it will take some time.

Billy and Trini were talking to each other. They were at the beach. "Hey, so I wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"About what?" Billy asks.

"For not telling you who it is," said Trini.

Billy hold her hands. "Hey, you can tell me whenever you want. I'll be ready." They smiled at each other.

Rocky came running towards them with Katrina. "Hey, I'm sorry but Kimberly need me to babysit and so if you're okay with it, can I take her to Kimberly's?"

"Oh, that'll be fine," Trini, "just be home before midnight Cinderella."

Rocky scoffed. "Wow, you using the same old joke. By the way, I'm the Prince Charming who happens to be in the Cinderella situation." Billy and Trini laughs.

"Okay, Princerella," said Billy.

Rocky looked at them and walk to his pickup truck. He drove to Kimberly's. On the way, Katrina keep asking about her mother and her uncle. "Uncle Rocky, can you tell me something?"

"Anything you want," Rocky replied. He kept looking ahead and glancing at her.

"Are my mom and uncle dating?" Katrina asks.

"Uhhhh..." Rocky paused. "I don't think so. But they might."

"Why aren't you dating?" Katrina asks.

"Uh... that's kind of hard to explain," said Rocky. "Look, just keep focus and never lose hope of what you desire unless it's wrong." Katrina shook her head.

Katherine was in her apartment. She heard a knock on the door. Kat was shocked it was Skull. "Skull? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, lots and lots of reason," said Skull, "I just wanted to talk to you about your adoption release paper."

"Adoption Release Paper?" said Katherine, "I don't think there are such things."

"Well, there are," said Skull. He walks into the room. "Now, may I have the child."

"No," said Katherine. "I never signed it."

"Fine," Skull said, "but I'll be back." He walks out of her apartment.

Rocky finally came and Kimberly was already. "Okay, Rocko, here is the note," she handed it to him, "here is the food and here is your money."

Rocky take a look. "$50 bucks. I can't take this."

"Well, you are only going to take care of them for an hour and there's two so I decide to pay you 13 bucks per hour and kid. 13, 13," Kimberly said in one breath.

"But that equal 26," said Rocky.

"Well, I gave an extra $24 is because you are a great friend," said Kimberly. "You deserve this. I know if Aisha doesn't see it then I don't know who will." Rocky smiles at her. Kimberly smiles back and walks out of the house.

Rocky sit on the couch and dial Aisha's phone number. She didn't pick up. "Hey, Aisha. It's me. I just wanted to talk to you. You know I finally realized why I didn't want to face you that's because I'm still in love with and I don't want it to come back and hurt me again."

In a warehouse, a girl was tied on to a chair. She was crying desperately for help. "Help! Help!" The girl tipped the chair over and whimpers. 'Rocky, please help me' she thought. A light came into the room. She squinted her eyes to see a woman.

She was laughing. The girl was scared as she was walking towards her. "Hello, Aisha. Had you have your fun? This is going to be fun!" She pulls out a pocket knife and Aisha screams in horror.


	28. The Problem

Kimberly arrived in the Youth Center. Jason was drinking a smoothie. "Hey, Jase. We need to talk."

Jason smiles at her. "Hey, Kim. What is it?"

"So, you're not mad?" Kim asked.

"Why would I be?" Jason asked.

Kimberly was confused. "Oh, then, can we have another one?"

"Uh, I don't think so," said Jason. "I'm booked. Yeah... I'm fully booked."

"Oh," said Kimberly. "Can you just tell me? What's bugging you?"

"Kim, I told you it's nothing," said Jason. "By the way, what happened with the kids doing there homework?"

"What?" Kim asked. Suddenly she just remember. "Oh, it was pretty great. We were actually finishing on the last problem around their curfew. So that's why I didn't show up."

"Oh, so no one came to visit?" Jason asked.

Kim didn't want to lie to him about Emily. "No, no one did."

"Oh, well, then that's great," said Jason. "Hey, well, I have to catch up with Zack. We are doing this thing and it's... just a big old mess."

"Oh, then I should probably leave," said Kimberly. She walks out of the Youth Center.

"You were right," said Jason.

Emily came out of hiding and sat down next by him. "I told you. Kimberly wouldn't tell the truth to you about her and Tommy."

"Why?" Jason asks, "Why did you do this?"

"Well, I don't want to see you get hurt," said Emily. "I like you and I want you to fell safe."

"Well, then," Jason started. "I should get going."

He walks out and Emily dials on her phone. "Hey, so I'm coming to take care of her. You can make your move on Kimberly. She's going back to her house." She hangs up and grabs Jason's phone out. Emily dug through picture and found one with Kimberly in him in it. She crops her face out and deleted her on his phone. "Jason will never be yours, Kimberly. He should be with me. Not you."

Kimberly arrived back at her house to find Rocky and the kids gone. She put her jacket up and relaxed on the couch. Kim groans as she heard a knock on the door. "Skull? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just come here to tell you," said Skull, "that you need to surrender your kids to me for adoption. They will be better without you."

"Skull, what are you doing? I thought you were hanging out with Bulk and Spike," Kimberly said.

"Not anymore," said Skull. "After they left me with a note that said that Bulk took Spike to be trained as a samurai, I hated them both. Now, you have to give me an answer. Surrender you kids or the other one?"

"What other one?" Kim asks.

"You either surrender your kids to me for adoption," said Skull, "or I should keep Jason alive. Your choice."

"What? I can't do that," said Kimberly. "Why don't you take me?"

"Oh, no," said Skull, "that wouldn't make anyone that I hate suffer. If I take you, Jason will find out and kill me. But if I take your kids, you and Jason are going to be suffering from the loss of you kids."

"Wait," said Kimberly. "You think that Jason is the father of the twins."

"Well, I check records and blood type and when I did, it just came to me," said Skull.

"Look, I don't want any harm done," said Kimberly. "Why are you even doing this to me?"

"Because you were the reason why I became like this," said Skull. "Look at my face. Don't you see this scar." He pointed to a straight long line on his neck that conect to his ear.

"Oh, dam," Kimberly started. "I'm so sorry, but why do I have to pay for that I done nothing wrong to you."

"Of course you did," said Skull. "Remember you reject me a thousand times whick made me go on a drug addiction to whick led to this." He pointed to his face once again. "Can I come in?"

"No," said Kimberly.

"Well, it's too bad that I'm not a vampire," said Skull. He walks into her house. "Oh, so I see that Rocky isn't home with the kids. He's probably taking them to protection right now."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Rocky hasn't told you yet," said Skull, "he works for my boss. He loves to do it and soon I'll make sure your love ones will start to do the job."

"Skull, you don't have to do this," said Kimberly.

"Oh, but I must," said Skull. "It's for my boss, for my revenge, and even for Emily."

"Wait," said Kimberly. "Emily is in on this. What does she want?"

"She wants Jason to be by her side and not on yours," said Skull, "hence, why did you think she came here last night?"

"She tricked me," said Kimberly. "I need to tell Jason."

"There is no need to that," said Skull. "He already believes that you are a liar."

"No," said Kimberly.

"Yes," said Skull, "why do you think he was so calm with you? Huh. Remember what happened ten years ago?"

"Rocky told you, didn't he?" Kimberly asks.

"Actually, I tortured him to tell me," said Skull, "but anyway, he still told me. So what's it going to be? Jason or your kids?"


	29. The Message

"I can't," Kimberly said to Skull. "I don't want to. They are mine. I can't."

"Well, then I suppose I must choose," said Skull. He walks outside of her house.

Kimberly was scared. She wanted to know what he had chosen. Instead, she sat down on her couch in desperation.

Rocky took the kids to the store, then to a buffet. He next drive back to Kimberly's house. "Hey, we're back!" He went through the kitchen and saw Kimberly's head down. "Kim? Are you alright?" She didn't respond. "Did something happen?" Kim didn't respond. "Kimberly!" he shouted. Kimberly looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What? Rocky," Kimberly said harshly. She put her head up.

"What happened?" Rocky asks, sitting on the couch. The kids went to Alex's room. "Hey, be careful, kids." Kimberly stared at him. "So, Kim?"

Kim groaned. "Uh, something happened while you were gone?"

"What?" Rocky asked.

Kim sat up straight and begin to talk, "I have a big problem... and I... don't think I can fix it." Rocky kept looking at her.

Trini and Billy was back at the hotel, Trini was staying at. She put her jacket up. Billy was looking depressed. "Hey, I have fun today. You should be happy." Billy smiled.

He sighs and tuck his hands into his pocket. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I've been wondering if you and I could talk for just a moment. I think I'm ready to tell you this."

Trini nodded. She sat down on her bed and got in position to listen. "Well, I couldn't take you to Aquitar beacause I would've been a disgrace and I decided to stay here longer because a hologram of Cestria told to me stay here."

"Oh," said Trini. She walks to the bathroom. Billy knew something was wrong. Trini turned on the faucet and washed her face. 'Trini, be strong. You need to be strong' she thought to herself. She came out of the bathroom and Billy was staring at her. She looked at Billy. "Why are you looking at me?"

Billy shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt something is wrong."

Trini walked up to him and said, "Nothing is wrong. Trust me. I'm telling you the truth."

"Are you?" Billy said a little louder. "Trini, I know you all my whole life and you never walk away from a conversation that doesn't involve you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Trini said a little louder than Billy. "What's wrong is that you asks me about my personal life. I don't like you doing that."

"Why? Because it involves me?" Billy asks. He leaned in a little. "Tell me. Does it involve me?"

Trini leaned back and started to say, "No, why would it involve you? Tell me. Why? Because you still have your little crush."

Billy snapped, "Just tell me?! I need to know." He stands up and grabs Trini wrist.

Trini was trying to let his hands go. "Let go. Your hurting me."

"Not as much was you're hurting me," said Billy. He grabs both her wrist. Billy stares at her for a moment. Trini was feeling constipated. She begins to have tears in her eyes. Billy looks away and let go of her. "I'm sorry."

"Great," said Trini. She looks away from him. "Can we just look around?" Billy nodded.

Rocky was heading out of Kimberly's house. His phone was ringing. He answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Hello, Rocky,"_

"Who's this?"

 _"I have something that you want,"_

"What?"

"It's not a what, but a who,"

"Who? then,"

 _"I'll put her on the line, talk to him."_ A girl murmurs as her mouth was covered. The person took it off and Aisha's voice was heard. _"Rocky help!"_

"Aisha! Where are you?"

 _"I'm at a warehouse. I think 3289 street. Please come rescue me."_

"Aisha, what have they done to you?"

 _"It doesn't matter. Rocky, I need to tell you something. I-"_ The person took the phone and talked. _"Yeah, lovey birds. Ugh! If you want to rescue her than I guess you have do exactly what I say. If you dear speak to anyone about this then I will kill her."_

"No, wait!" The person turns off his phone. Rocky throws his phone down on the ground and put his fingers through his hair. "Aisha!"


	30. The Cell

**Note: I added some curse words.**

'What should I do?' Rocky thought. He runs to his car and turn on the ignition. Once the car started, he drives out.

Rocky came bursting into his boss' office. He grabbed his shirt and started to punch him. "What the hell did you do to her?"

His boss lets go of his hands and stands. He put on his glasses and started to punch Rocky. "Oh, I did nothing to her... yet. You need to learn a lesson or two before you sign any of my contract." Rocky got back and started to punch him. Before he could do anything, his boss' guard grabbed him. "Put him away. To that place. I need to think of what I can do to him and or, even better yet, her." Rocky tried to break free but the guards pinned him down. They knocked him out.

Rocky wake up, groaning. He was tied to brick walls with chains around his hands and to the wall. Rocky tried to break free but the chains were too strong. Then he heard a voice. "Hey, Rocky, You are not that strong." He looks up and a blurry image turns into a clear view of Aisha.

Rocky sighs. "Oh, Aisha! I've missed you." He sits down close to her. There was a fence in the middle. "How did you end up here?"

Aisha sighs and sits down. "Uh, it was after you left the Youth Center when Adam and Tanya were having an alone weekend. As I came back to my flower shop, someone drugged me and I ended up in a warehouse. Somebody else move me to this cell." She starts to breathe harder.

Rocky got concern. He was trying to get to her but the chains kept him from doing that. "Aisha, are you okay?!" Aisha starts to breathe back to normal.

"Yeah," said Aisha. "It's just this little scar from a knife. Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry?!" Rocky snapped. "Show me the scar."

Aisha shook her head. "No. I'm not going to do it." Rocky shot her a dirty look. "Look! Can you please not worry about me, right now?! How about you?!"

Rocky still shot a dirty look and then, for a moment, he says, "I have to. I don't care about me. All I care is-" He rethinks about his words. Aisha asks what he cares about. "All I care about is leaving this fucking cell. I hate it."

It was Aisha turns to shot a dirty look at him. "Yeah, right. You're such a liar. I'm not going to talk to a liar."

"I'm not a liar," said Rocky.

"Oh, you're not," said Aisha. "Then who are you? Because you aren't exactly that same goofy guy I said hi to in Kindergarten."

Rocky leans his head to the side and said, "You won't talk like that to him, like you do to me, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Aisha asks.

"Nothing," said Rocky. "Forget about it." He looks around. Aisha kept staring at him. She knew Rocky wouldn't tell her a secret.

Billy was walking to Kimberly's house until he accidently step on a device. He picks it up and saw the device ruin. It took him a few seconds until he realizes it was Rocky's. He ran to the door and bang on it. Kimberly opened the door looking unhappy. "Hey, Billy." She tried to fake a smile.

Billy knows something was weird. "What's up with you?" Kimberly looked around and motioned him to come inside the house. She locks her door and told Billy to sit down on the living room. "What is it?" Billy ask as Kimberly sat down on the couch.

"I have a huge problem, Billy," said Kimberly, "And I think I need your help."


	31. Whatever Happens, Happens

Billy listened to her story. "What? Th-that's terrible! How could Skull do this?"

Kimberly sigh. "I guess, after that forever red fight, they torn apart. Plus, Bulk told me that he accidently left Skull behind when they were trying to find the new world with Galaxy rangers." Billy nodded. "Billy, what could I do? I love them so much."

"I don't know," said Billy. He looks around. "Hey, where are the kids?"

"Oh, they are in Alex's room with Katrina," said Kimberly. She stands up and check on them with Billy. When she opens the door, she looked around the room. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." Kim turns to Billy. "Billy? I think I knew who he decided to take."

Skull came to Emily's apartment and saw her laying on her couch watching TV. Emily sat up the minute she knew Skull was in her apartment. "Hey, so how did it went? Did you threaten her like you said you would?"

Skull fell down on the couch and murmurs, "It was great."

Emily, getting irrated, picked him up and made him sat down on the couch. She smelled him and begin to coughed. "Ooh! Skull have you been drinking!" She covered her mouth and nose as he nodded.

"Uh! Get me some painkillers!" Skull exclaimed.

Emily rolls her eyes and went to her room. She reached the highes cabinet and grabbed painkillers. Skull followed her into her room. Emily looks back and groan. "Ugh! Why are you up?!"

"Uh! No problem," said Skull. He walks up to her as she tries to walk away.

"Skull, you aren't making any sense," said Emily.

Skull fells down but Emily picked him. He stares at her and begins kissing her. Emily wanted him to stop so she smacked him on the head. After a moment, Emily kissed him back and she wraps her arms around him. It was only a matter of time before they hit the bed.

Billy was still holding Rocky's broken phone as Kimberly was racing aroung her house to look for her children. He thought it was useless. "Hey, Kimberly, can you chill down for a bit? I need to tell you something."

Kimberly stops and look at Billy. "What?! Billy?! Can there an even worse time then this?" Billy pulls out a broken phone. "What is that?"

"I think it's a phone," said Billy. "Somebody must've smashed it. I think I can repair it, though."

"Oh, that's great," said Kimberly. "But do you think you kn-"

"Kimberly," said Billy, "I think I can repair it way better. I'll modify it so that we can hear every phone call." Kimberly nodded.

Katherine was at the door with her daughter. She was paying the cashier. Tommy was at the store. Kat was walking away really fast so he couldn't catch up. She gets the keys out but then drops it. Kat went to pick it up but someone had manage to get her keys. She looks up to find Tommy. "You need these?"

Katherine took it and said, "Maybe." She opens the door and Caroline went in and sat.

"Hey, so," Tommy started, "have you been trying to avoid me all of a sudden?" Kat widened her eyes.

"Uh, no," Kat lied. She put the bags in the back of her car. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," said Tommy, "Well, there is this one point where you avoid me on Kim's birthday."

"Oh, did I?" Kat lied again. She puts another bag in the car. "Or maybe I never saw you there?"

"Or maybe you just choke for real?" Tommy added.

"Look, I don't think it's the right time to talk right now," said Katherine, "so I think I'm just going to go..." She opens her door but Tommy closed it back.

"Fine, then let's go," said Tommy.

"Go?" Katherien ask. "Go where?"

"Any place you want to talk," Tommy said. Katherine stared at him.


	32. The Phone

Kimberly was getting so impatient as Billy was fixing some wires. She kept shaking up and down. "Come on, Billy."

Billy put his stuff down and looks at Kimberly. "I'm trying my best, Kimberly. If I go any faster, I will cut these wires and we won't know what's going to happen." Kimberly rolls her eyes. "I just need a few minutes before it's going to be down." He goes back to working as Kimberly grabbed a water bottle. After a few minutes, Billy was finish. "There I'm done."

Billy touched it the phone and clicked on one of the messages. _'Hey Aisha, I just want to say I'm really sorry about avoiding you the other day'._ Kimberly and Billy looks at each other. Kimberly clicks the next one. _'Hey, can you really return my call, thanks?!'._ Billy clicks on the last one and press other line. ' _If you want to rescue her than I guess you have to do exactly what I say. If you dear speak to anyone about this then I will kill her'._

"Her? Who's her?" Kimberly ask. Billy didn't know the answer. "Billy can't you rewind a little bit back or the entire call."

"I can try," Billy said, "I need to do some more rewiring then." Kimberly nodded and steps away.

Katherine and Tommy were at McDonalds. They were eating at the playground. Kat set her purse aside. "So you want to talk? Talk."

"Uh," Tommy started, "I wanted to know if you can forgive me."

"About?" Kat said, taking a bite of her hamburger.

Tommy smiles at the way she eats it. "Uh, well, it's about the last...ten...years. I'm sorry."

Katherine picks up a napkin and wipes her mouth. "Mm, about that, I already forgive you. You don't need to worry about it anymore."

"So we're cool?" Tommy ask. Kat nodded and looked at Caroline in a tube.

Billy was putting final touches on the phone. "And...there! I'm done!"

Kimberly puts her hands in the air in excitement. "Yes, Billy! You're awesome!" Billy clicks on the last phone call. 'Hello'

'Hello, Rocky'

'Who's this?'

'I have something that you want,'

'What?'

'It's not a what, but a who,'

'Who, then?'

'I'll put her on the line, talk to him,'

A different sound came on. 'Rocky help!'

'Aisha?! Where are you?'

'I'm at a warehouse. I think 3289 street. Please coem rescue me!'

'Aisha, what have they done to you?'

'It doesn't matter,"

The old voice came in. ' _If you want to rescue her than I guess you have to do exactly what I say. If you dear speak to anyone about this then I will kill her'._

"They got Aisha!" Kimberly said. She was pacing back and forth. "Oh, no! They got Aisha! Billy, what are we going to do? My kids, not to mention Trini's daughter, are missing. Aisha is missing. Rocky is somewhere. I think Jason is mad at me. Skull threatens me. And Emily has it all in for me. Billy, I can't. I can't do this anymore!" She walks to the living room and put her head down.

Billy looks at her and dials on his phone. After the phone call, he came to sit by her. "Look Kimberly, everything will be alright."

Kimberly put her head up. "I don't think it will. I have too many problems and I can't fixed them all at once." She put her head down as Billy looks at her.

After moments, there was a knock on the door. Billy went to go open it. Jason was at the door. "Thank you for coming."

Jason nodded and whispered, "How's she doing?"

"She's okay," Billy said. "But I think she needs you the most." Jason came through the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey, Kim."

Kimberly shot her head up and widen her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I called Jason here," Billy said. "I thought you needed-"

"I don't think I need him right now," Kimberly interrupted, "Jase, get out of my house. I need time okay. You just can't come into my life whenever you want you know." She stands up and walks up to him. Kim begins to push him out of her house. "Go away! I don't need you! I don't want you! Get out of my house!" Kimberly closed the door on him as Jason retreats back.

He dials his phone. "Hey Tommy, I think Kimberly is in a big situation. Can you talk to her?"


	33. Kimberly

Rocky was trying to break free. Aisha was getting irritated of hearing the noises. "Rocky! Can you stop?! You're not a vampire." Rocky looks at her and stops pulling.

Things were quiet between them. "Hey, look, I just wanted you to know that if we're never getting out of here, I just wanted to say somethings before our final doom."

Aisha smiles. "Me too." Rocky stares at her. "What?"

Rocky turns away. "Oh, nothing. It's just that... I want to know how you feel... about... me."

Aisha gulps and can't believe he's even asking her this. "Uh, well, it's... complicated. You know I just can't deal with this when I'm still stuck in this rotten cell. How about, if we ever get out of here, I'll tell you." Rocky smiles and nods.

"Look, I wanted to know if you and Adam ever did... anything," Rocky said.

Aisha leaned her head up. "Oh, about that. Well, after years, I've learned that... he doesn't really like me the way you have. We love each other but we weren't in love with each other. I came to my senses when you left."

"Oh," Rocky said. He leaned his head, touching the wall.

Trini was in her hotel room. She was trying to dial Kimberly's phone but no one answered. Trini was getting worried about Katrina. Then her phone ring. "Hello," she answered. A guy was on the other end.

"Hello, Trini," the guy said, "we got something that you want."

"We?" Trini ask.

Adam and Tanya were bike riding on the sidewalk. They were old, not that old though. Tanya was getting tired of riding. She and Adam stops their bikes. "Ooh! Can we, uh, take a little break? I don't think I can get use to this anymore." Adam smiles and toss her a water bottle.

Tommy arrived at Kimberly's house. "Hey, Billy. " He took his jacket off and sat down as Billy greeted him back.

"Hey, so I think something is weird with Kimberly," Billy whispered.

Tommy nodded. He turns to Kimberly, who puts her head down again. "Kimberly, can you talk to me?"

Kimberly groans as she puts her head up. Katherine walks into the room with Caroline. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kat sat down besides her. "We're worried about you."

"Well don't," Kimberly said. "It's my mess! You guys are not going to be involve in this."

"And what are you going to do then?" Tommy ask. "You are just sitting there, groaning."

"Well, I'm trying to think of a plan," Kimberly said. "I don't need you guys to ruin it for me."

Kat was shock. This wasn't like her. "Kimberly, this isn't you."

"No Kat," Tommy said, "Let's hear her plan."

"Well, I don't got any because-" Kimberly said.

Tommy interrupted her. "Oh no. Don't do that. Don't say you didn't got anything. We couldn't interrupted you. It took us about 30 minutes to get here. You could've come up with something. And don't blame Billy. I know he was being quiet as he never liked to get into fights."

"Fine!" Kimberly said. "I got nothing. But you... you guys are not helping me." She gets up and grabs her jacket. "I'm going alone. You guys are not going." Tommy grabs his jacket and follows her. "Tommy! You're not listening!"

"Why should I?" Tommy ask, "Tell me? Why should I listen to you if you're not going to be on a team?"

Kimberly stares at him for a moment but turns away to open the door. Right in front of her was Jason. He walks into the house. "You're not going to go anywhere. Not until we clear somethings up."

"Jason, why are you still here?" Kim ask. "I told you to get out of my house. Why can't you listen to me?!"

"We'll deal with that later, but right now, we need to deal with your rush quiet cold shoulder phase," Jason said. He closed the door as Kimberly looked back and forth, seeing Tommy and Jason trapping her.

"Okay," Kimberly said, "let's see who breaks first."


	34. The Rescue

**Sorry, it's about three to four days since I didn't update. I was busy in the weekend and I had to do some of my others stories. If you guys are liking it, great. Review please. Oh, and I'm almost to my 2000 views with this story. Thank You!**

Rocky and Aisha was coughing hard. A big pile of dust was coming through the cell.

Kimberly was looking at both of them. Jason and Tommy. She hated every bit of it. Kim wanted to do things alone. She didn't want to lose one while lose the other. "Fine! Let's go!" She picks up her jacket and gives Jason the second key to the house. They ride in Jason car.

Rocky and Aisha were coughing more and more as they were losing air for sure.

Kat texted Tanya about what's going. Tanya alerted Adam. They went to the warehouse, 3289. Once they arrive, Tommy and Adam begin to storm in on the place. They broke gates and even kick doors to find them. Jason was with Billy and the girls. He warns them to be careful.

Rocky collapse on the ground as he was near the window of dust. Aisha tries to come forward but was reminded that she was chained to the walls. She was worrying about him. Aisha screams for someone to help her.

Jason hears something. He walks near it and heard Aisha's voice. He ran towards them but Kim told him he's going with him.

Emily was walking to the place until she saw Jason and Kimberly just near it. She dials her phone. "Hello, boss. I'm Emily. I think Jason and his friends are trying to free Rocky and Aisha." She listens to the master's voice. "Okay, I'll call Skull to hurry up." She hangs up and dials Skull's number.

Jason and Kimberly was at the front door. It was locked. Jason push it open but nothing happen. Kim decided to get a heavy item to break open the place. Jason kick the door and suddenly it opens. Kim and Jason looks inside to see if anybody was there. They quietly walked in.

Emily saw Skull's car coming. She immediately runs to him as he opens the door. "Where are they?"

"Jason and Kimberly are just heading to Rocky and Aisha," Emily said.

Skull was trying to think of a plan. "Oh, I got a plan. But first we need to get a couple of things. I got the kids and I'll tell you the rest of the plan. So here's what we need..."

Jason and Kimberly came into the hall of spiderwebs. Kim was disgusted as she hated spiders and spider webs. They try to through it but ends up getting stuck into it. Jason could feel something coming out of his pants. Kimberly suggest we just run for it. Jason nodded to the idea and they both started to run for it.

After a few minutes, Emily walks into the hall. She shakes her whole body in disgust. She tries to clean it up but touched something that caught her eyes. Emily smirks and walks out.

Jason and Kimberly came across a cell. They could see a person's hair. Kim hoped it was Rocky and Aisha as they walk closer. They both gasp as they were relieved to find Rocky and Aisha, to which blacked out. Jason opens up the cell and grabs Rocky while Kim grabbed Aisha. Somebody pushed Kim down as Jason was down too.

Jason looks at Kimberly and saw her almost blacked out. He looks around and saw Skull. "Skull! I'm going to kill you." Kimberly could barely see anything as it was blurry. Jason pushed Skull to the wall. In that moment, Kim blacked out.

After awhile, Kimberly woke up to see some a lot of red liquid on his hands and his shirt. Jason grabs her with Aisha and Rocky.

Tommy was walking around. They are lost. Billy found him with his compass. They walk out of the warehouses and meet up with the girls and Jason. They were excited to have learned that Rocky and Aisha are doing okay and that they are going to be in the hospital some time.

Kimberly walks away at the former rangers being happy that they saved Rocky and Aisha. Jason walks by her. "Hey, you okay?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, it's just that I had this vision where people blamed you for bullying a kid. When you tried to reason with them, they still think you're a bully." Jason nodded in confusion. "Anyway, the last thing I could remember before I blacked out is you and Skull were wrestling."

"Oh, yeah," Jason said, "we will never see him again I can tell you that." Kimberly nodded.

"Come on," Jason said, "how about we go home and you and I can catch up on that date."

"But I thought-" Kimberly said.

"It happens," Jason said, "Anyway, did you think I would believe Emily." Kim smiles and starts to walk with Jason as he puts his arm around her.

It was night time. Rocky's boss was in his office. He was doing some papers. A knock was heard and he went to go open the door. A bunch of cops were standing at the door. "Um, Andre Whetherfore."

The boss nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"You're under-arrest, Mr. Whetherfore," one of the cops said. Mr. Whetherfore smiles and then tries to make a run for it through the window. Instead, he slips from a banana peel and fell down. The cops came in and put handcuffs on his hands.

As they walk out, Emily saw Mr. Whetherfore getting out of his office, handcuffs. She walks where she's not near and dials on her phone. "Hey, E.S., I think it's time for us to do the plan." She hangs up and smiles. "Oh, Kimberly, you're so going to get it, now."


	35. Home

Kimberly and the others arrive at her place. They were exhausted. Kim opens the door and ask Jason if he got the second hand keys. She forgot where she had them. Jason checks his pocket and nothing was in them. He checked back at his car and find them lying on the passenger seat.

He walks back to the others and gives the keys to Kimberly. Kim jiggled the keys and opens the door. Right in front of them was the three little children. Two girls. One boy. Kim begins to cry was she saw them. Alex and Xander. Billy was relieved nothing happen to Katrina. Kimberly walks to them and begins to hug them. Jason rubbed her back.

Alex let go of the hug and begins to talk, "Uncle Jason found us, mom."

Kimberly looks back at Jason and questioned. Jason smiles. "Oh, I found them in the cell when you blacked out. I called the Trini to take them back to your home." Kim grins at him and nods.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Trini exclaimed. She was walking towards them. "Hey, I can't believe that after all this time I didn't even know my daughter was gone." The others smile and walks up to Katrina. She looks at Jason. "Thank you, for bringing her home, safe and sound."

Xander turns to her mother. "Mom, can I join Uncle Jason's karate class. Please!" He kept begging and whining. Kim said yes and told him he can starts tomorrow. They all came into the house. The kids were in their room. The rest were in Kim's living room talking about what they missed while they were not in each other's life.

"Wait, what?" Tanya ask.

"It's true," Kat said, "After I got out of Angel Grove, I went all black. My hair. My clothes. It an interesting phase though. Caroline helped me get back into myself because she reminded me of someone." She looks at Tommy for a bit and turns back to Tanya.

"What?" Kim ask. "I can't believe you, Kat. Wait, so how long did you be in black?"

"Five Years," Kat said, tossing her hands in the air and leaning back. Kimberly started to laugh.

Kim looked at her watch. It was getting late. "Oh, man. You guys better get going. It's almost midnight."

The others stood up. Kat hugs Kimberly good-bye and calls out Caroline. Trini and the other waved good-bye and walks out the door with their children. Jason was the last to leave. He was walking out the door until he decides to turn around and face Kimberly. "Hey, uh, Kim. Can we talk for a bit?"

Kimberly respond, "Yeah, what do you want?" She leaned to the side and folded her arms.

"Well, I wondering after the day we've been having, I just wanted to tell you that I-I'm really glad that you came with me to save Rocky and Aisha," Jason said.

"Yeah, no problem," Kim said.

Jason was hesistanting for a bit. "So... do you... I don't know... want to catch up on that date?"

Kim nodded once and said, "Uh, I don't know."

Jason begins to turn around. "Oh." Kimberly stops him as she grabs his arm. "Kimberly, I think you should get some sleep."

Kim nodded one last time and said, "Yeah." Jason started to walk away from her until she said, "Hey, Jase." He slightly turns to face her. "Have a good night." Jason smiles at her and walks to his car.

It was midnight. Everyone was sound asleep. Well, not everyone. Some were working. Others were staying up late for other reasons. But Emily had a reason to be up in midnight. She poured little water on her face, just enought to make it look like she was sweating and crying. Next, she drowns her hair wet and took a towel to dry it a little. Then, she grabs a bucket of fake blood and put her hands in it. It was still winter in Febuary. Snow was drifting outside. Last, she grabbed her hands and touched her shirt and around her face.

Emily drove to the police station. She opens the door and made her way to one of police office. The officer takes one look of her and suddenly officer was completely concern. He ask if he could help her as Emily took a seat. She nodded. "Yeah, my husband just died because of m-mur-murder, office. I-I need your help to find my husband's murder." As she was wearing a hoody a really short shorts, the officer instantly look all around her.

The officer nodded and ask, "Do you know your husband's murder's name?"

Emily nodded, "I guess, all I just found was a picture of her on my husband's phone." She takes a phone out and click to a picture of Kimberly.

The officer takes a look at it and questioned, "Are you sure this is the murder? It's a girl."

Emily felt insulted, "What? You don't think girls can cause this."

The officer takes her words. "Okay, but are you sure it's her.

Emily cleared her throat and begin to speak, "It's her. It's definately her. My husband's murder was Kimberly Ann Hart, officer."


	36. The Arrest, Part 1

Kimberly woke up to a blizzard morning. She opens the curtain and saw piles of snow in front. Kim turned on the TV and checked the weather forecast. The reporter said that there will be no work today in their area and kids shouldn't go to school. She traveled herself into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Kim takes a box of bacon and cooked it. The kids were soon awake. They sat down on the chairs. Kimberly gave her son and daughter a plate of bacon and waffles. Alex and Xander started to dig in.

Kimberly got out her phone and told Jason to come over. She thinks it's time for him to know what she decided. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kim groaned and whine not to be Emily. When she opens the door, Kim was shocked to see two police officers. "Um, may I help you?"

One of the cop pulled out a badge and the other one ask, "Are you Kimberly Ann Hart?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You're under arrest, Ms. Hart," the police said.

"What?" Kim ask. "This is ridiculous, officers. What did I do?"

"You killed a person," the cop who was holding the badge said. "By the name of Eugene Skullovitch."

"What?" Kim asked again, "how could I kill him if I don't know where he is?" The officers look at her seriously. "Okay, he came into by house and threatened me. He's the one that you should arrest."

"I'm sorry miss," one of the officer said, "but if we had to take him then I suppose he should still be alive."

"Well, I think he is," Kimberly said. She opened the door wide open and scooted to the side. "Come in, see if there is any evidence to prove it."

The officers steps inside her house and checked the kitchen. They found silverware, plates, cups, but no dangerous knives. Next, they walk into the living room. They checked under couches, around the TV, and they found nothing. They walked into her room. They checked under the bed, closets and still found nothing. Then they check her clothes. Nothing. The officer who was holding the badge earlier clearly gave up and said, "Alright, Ms. Hart, there's no evidence that-" The other officer found something. He tries to reached it as it was on top of shelf. The officer groans a bit as his finger started to bleed. The other cop grabbed for it and it was a knife that was bloody...warm...and dangerous. Kim widened her eyes as she saw the bloody knife.

"Officers, that isn't mine, I promise," Kim begged. The polices scoffs and shook their heads. "Believe me, please!"

The officers look at each other and one said, "I'm sorry, Ms. Hart, but I guess we have to arrest you. We found an evidence."

Kim just totally lost her mind. "Fine! Arrest me." She drops to the ground as the officers put handcuffs on her. Her children watched her leave as she they were wondering what is happening. She said to them, "Don't worry, Alex and Xander. Your father's coming. Trust me." Alex and Xander look at each other and wonders what she was talking about. Kimberly continue, "Jason is coming!"

As she was crying and walking out of her house, Jason's car pulled up. Jason opens the door and walks to her. She begins to speak to him as the officers drag her to their car. "Jason, you have to take over Alex and Xander for me, okay."

"What's going on?" Jason ask one of the officers.

"None of your business," the officer said.

"This woman attempt murder on someone," the other officer said.

"Are you guys crazy? She's innocent," Jason said, "I know who killed the guy." The officer didn't care as they put Kimberly in the back of the car. Kim ask him to take care of their children.

Jason questioned what was going on as the car was driving away. He walks inside of Kim's house. As he does, he sees Alex and Xander sitting in the kitchen and eating their breakfast. Jason pulls in a chair and talks to them. "Hey, listen to me, kids. I think your mother is not going to be here for some days. She ask me to take care of you."

"Why? Where is she going?" Xander ask.

"She's going to a great place," Jason lied, "Well, other than that, who's happy your uncle's here?" Alex and Xander just stared at him.

"Is mom going to jail, uncle?" Alex ask.

Jason widened his eyes a bit and then hugs her as they Alex cries on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. Your mom will get out. I promise you that." Alex breaks the hug and looks at him. "Hey, well, this will be fun. I'll be a father figure like the one you guys never had." Xander and Alex nods.

Rocky and Aisha were in the hospital. They were bruised a little. Aisha soon wakes up to Billy, Trini, and Katrina watching over her. She coughs a little and started to sit. Trini comes up to her. "Hey, I think you need to be laying in bed."

"Yeah, you and Rocky were in bad condition," Billy said. Aisha listens to their words and went back to lay down.

In Rocky's room, Adam and Tanya were looking over Rocky. Rocky soons coughs. Each cough was louder and louder. Tanya ran up to him and give him some water. After Rocky drinks the water, he went back to sleep. Tommy, Katherine, and Caroline walks into the room and ask what's going on. Adam answered, "The doctors said that his condition was serious. He's going to sleep for like the next couple of weeks as the doctors found out that he has a heart something. I don't know." Tommy nodded. Katherine was holding flowers and she place them next by Rocky.

Rocky started to move a little. He screams out Aisha a lot of time. He starts to suffocate and Tommy rans out to go find a doctor. Tommy went to a counter and told them the problem. "Um, excuse me, nurse. My friend in room 389 is choking or coughing. He needs a doctor." The nurse nods and picks up a phone. She talks into it and said that patient from room 389 is having difficulty breathing problem.

A doctor soon appears in Rocky's room and told Adam, Tanya, Katherine, and Caroline to go out of the room. In Aisha's room, Aisha sits up as she felt something was wrong with Rocky. Billy and Trini told her to go back to sleep but she refuses. Aisha needed to see Rocky. She stands up and pulled the needle out of her hand. She ask what room is he in. Billy and Trini didn't answer. Aisha shouts out the question again. Trini and Billy didn't answer. Aisha starts to walk out the door to go find him. Billy and Trini follows her.

Aisha came to see Tommy, Katherine, Adam, Tanya, and Caroline out of a room. She ask where Rocky is and they told him that he's in the room. The doctor was doing surgery on him. Aisha whimpers and tries to go into the room but Tommy and Adam pulls her back. Billy and Trini came on time. They grabbed her hands but Aisha refuses to go. Trini explained to her, "Hey, Aisha," Trini sat down by her, "listen, I know it's hard but you have to reconsider that if you don't go back to your room and get better, you wouldn't get to see him again." Aisha turns to her. "I think that's what Rocky wants for you to do." Aisha nodded and walks with Trini back to her room.

The doctor soon comes out of the room and told Tommy, Adam, Katherine, and Tanya that Rocky is not going to get better. He was something in his brain and they need to remove it. They were relieved until the doctor spoke some more. "This patient, if we remove it, then he's going to have amnesia. It really depends if the surgery works. But if we do this, and he remembers, then there's a side effect to it."

"What is it?" Adam ask.

"We don't know for sure," the doctor said, "but I know, if this process does work, then there's got to be something wrong in his mind and heart."


	37. The Arrest, Part 2

That day, Jason takes Xander to learn some karate. Alex got a smoothie and some snacks to eat while she watches them spar. No one was at the dojo due to the blizzard. Alex was about finish her stuff when Jason and Xander made their last move. When they stop, they came over Alex as she looks a bit upset. "What's wrong?" Xander ask.

"Yeah," Jason ask. He took a sip of water out of his water bottle. Alex plays with her food. Jason leans down and said, "Hey, why don't we go to that arcade game next door?"

Alex jumps up as she was excited. "Really!" She stands up and walks over to her twin brother. "Get ready to get beat by a girl, Xander."

Xander shooks his head. "Oh, no!" Alex skips out as Jason was getting his stuff. He seems to notice that Xander looks a bit upset.

"You okay, Xander?" Jason ask.

"Yeah, it's just that I never ever played video games in my life," Xander explains. "Alex has and she could beat me less than three seconds." Jason leans down.

"Hey, I think you will do great," Jason said. He walks out with Xander and they walk to the place next door.

Flash. Kimberly's eyes went blind. They were taking pictures of her for her murder. Kim didn't like it, mainly it was because she didn't fix her hair in the morning. "Why can't we settle this?" Kim ask the photographer.

"I'm sorry, miss," the photographer said, "but it's the rules. Just wait until you get to meet the head police." Kimberly scoffs and rolles her eyes and head.

"Yeah, then I'm going to tell them that it was a mistake and that they should let her go," Kimberly said. The photographer stops and walks out of the place. The head police and came in and... "Bulk?!" Kim puzzled. The head police was Farkus Bulkmier.

"Yeah, yeah," Bulk said, "I just need to ask you some questions." Kim came closer to him while crossing her arms. Bulk took a seat by his table and started to ask. "Okay, Kimberly, why did you do it?"

Kimberly took a seat, "I didn't. You know, you should ask your friend why he's doing this to me." Bulk takes off his police hat and twirl it around.

"Hey, don't give me attitude, Ms. Hart," Bulk said. "All I want for you to do is tell me why you did it and so we could move on."

Kimberly noticed something in his tone. "How about you tell me about your life and then we can discuss me?"

"Ms. Hart," Bulk said, "I don't think you would want to know about myself and now... let's talk about your murderous ways."

Kim was not totally convinced that it wasn't him. "Okay, you better tell me what's going on before I tell everyone that you had gone soft. Tell me."

Bulk rolls his eyes and decided to tell her. "Alright, okay. I change because of him."

"You mean Skull," Kimberly said.

"Yeah," Bulk said, "we were best buddies. When we met again after my and professor went to go on that 'new land' trip on Terra Venture, I forgot Skull and he got mad at me. After we met again, things were cool but after the new rangers that had so many zords and the one TJ participated in, we split up and I never saw him again. Of course, I went to go work as a head police. But I going to take a break from it because I decided for me and Spike to become samurais."

Kim nodded. She leaned back on her chair and said, "Oh, so that was why Skull meant. None of you have each other and one becomes a bitter person while the other becomes more less attention focus." Bulk nodded.

"Now back to your case, Ms. Hart," Bulk said strictly. "Can you tell me why you killed Skull?"

Kimberly groans and started to yelled, "I didn't kill him. Believe me, Bulk."

"I'm sorry, but we've already find evidence and I can't let you go without proving that you're innocent," Bulk explained, "I'm sorry, Ms. Hart, but I think I can't take your words for it. You have to prove you're innocent first." Kimberly laid her head down.

Aisha soon wakes up again to see Billy, Trini, and Katrina watching her. She was almost feeling better. As she try to get back up, Trini helped her. Trini helped led Aisha to Rocky's room.

As they got to the room, Aisha told Trini to be outside as she wants to talk to Rocky alone. She stampers into the room and sat down next to Rocky. Aisha grabs his hand and put it against her face. She begins to cry into his hand. Rocky soons suffocates again. Aisha cries even more and walks outside to get Trini. She told her to get a doctor.

Aisha runs back into the room and saw Rocky struggling. He kept moving and his eyes slowly starts to open. The doctor comes in the door and moves Aisha to the side. He checks his heartbeat. Rocky's eyes. The doctor told Aisha to pour some water into the glass cup.

Aisha did as told and the doctor fed the water to Rocky. His begins to wake up. Rocky spits out the water and saw the doctor in front of him. He sees Aisha standing behind the doctor. Aisha sat down next by him and held his hand. The doctor tells the two that Rocky needs to be surgery. He has something in his brain that's blocking him to be fully awake. The doctor also tell them that if he's awake in the next 5 hours, he will soon die. Aisha was now really worried. He walks out to do his other jobs as Rocky smiles at the sight of Aisha. "Hey," Rocky greeted.

"Hey," Aisha said shakingly.

At the arcade, Jason gets a phone call from Zack, saying that Kim is still in jail and that we have no proof that she's innocent. Jason struggles. He calls the kids to come and tells them they are leaving. Alex whines as Xander was relieved. In the car, Jason tells Alex and Xander that he's taking them to Katherine's place.

Afterwards, Jason arrives at the police station to see Kim locked in jail. He runs towards her as Kim get up from her bed.  
"Hey, Kim."

Kimberly looks up at him. "What do you want?"

"Look, Kimberly," Jason said, "I know this is really hard for you right now but I still believe you're innocent."

Kimberly scoffs, "Yeah, so? I'm just another one of those innocent people who always gets blame for other people's mess. And right now, I want you to go. I don't want to see you hear."

Jason backs away. "Kimberly!" Kimberly turns around and laid down on her bed. "No matter what, I still believe that you didn't do it." Kimberly scoffs. "Hey, I'm serious. If you don't think I seriously care then stab a knife into my heart."

He was about to leave until Kimberly got an idea. "Wait, Jase. I think I can find proof of who did it."

"How?" Jason ask.

"Tell Bulk that he needs to come here, immediately," Kim said. Jason nodded and went to go find Bulk.

Tommy and Katherine were babysitting. Katherine was making food as Tommy was struggling to tell Kat something. He was playing with a red velvet box inside his pockets. The kids were doing a puzzle. Katherine set the food on the table and ask Tommy to go grab plates and silverware.

Tommy got up and went to go find the silverware. He kept searching and searching. Kat saw him struggling. She giggles a bit and shows Tommy where the silveware was. Tommy said that he knew where it was, and that he was finding the plates. Katherine opens the top cabinet and got five dish plates. She set all of them on the table as Tommy was playing with the box. "Uh, Kat?" Katherine turned around and answered him. "Hey, I was wondering if you-" The door knocks and Katherine went to go open it.

"May I help you?" Katherine said. She saw Zack in front of her.

"Yeah, there is big news," Zack said. "The doctors told Rocky that if he is still awake but the next five hours then he will soon die. And other cases, Kimberly is still needed to be innocent."

Tommy stands by Katherine. "Hey, so what are saying?"

"I'm saying," Zack started, "Rocky will die if they don't do that surgery and Kim will be in jail in the next 10 years if we don't find any help or clues." Tommy and Katherine looks at each other.

"We're in!" Tommy and Katherine said in unison.

Outside of the police station, Emily was looking through bonoculars to look at Kim's horrible time in jail. "Oh, Kimberly. You're such a pain to my life. My plan is already set in motion. All is next is making sure her love ones are in pain too." She smirks and looks through her bonoculars.


	38. The Arrest, Part 3

Kimberly was in the waiting room after Jason got Bulk and Kim told him to look at the knife dna. Jason was in there, too. They both were waiting for the test. The door opens and Bulk comes in the room. Jason was shocked to learn that Bulk was head police and wanted to talk about it but there was important things going on right now. Bulk sighs and said, "Well, I got good news and bad news."

"Good news first, please," Kim said. She wanted to get out of the damn jail.

"Well, we checked the dna," Bulk started, "and those weren't your dna." Kimberly was relieved. Jason hugs her for a bit until Bulk said, "But there's the bad news."

"What?" Jason ask, "Please do not tell me that she has to spend the next three or more days here."

Bulk gulps and sighs, "I'm sorry, Jason, but we found...your dna."

Kimberly and Jason looks at each other. "What? Bulk, trust me. Jason would never harm anyone that's not in his level. And trust me, Skull was never on his level."

"I'm sorry, Jason," Bulk said, "I know you didn't do it but I guess I have to arrest you." Jason widened his eyes and looks at Kimberly.

"Okay, take me," Jason said.

"What?" Kimberly ask. "Jason, you can't do this."

"I have to Kimberly," Jason said, "I know I'm innocent." Kimberly looks at him and nodded. Bulk pulls out handcuffs and attached them around Jason's wrist.

Rocky was getting the surgery. Aisha was already getting out of the hospital. Trini, Billy, Katrina, Adam, and Tanya were outside of Rocky's room. They were worried of what's happening; they kept asking questions. "I hope Rocky will be alright. I'm really worried," Trini said.

"Hey, don't worry," Billy said. Trini nodded but she was stilll worry.

Aisha came running in, all dress in her usual clothing. "How is he? Is he okay?" She was so worry that she kept on going on. "Is he going to make? Please tell me that he's going to make. I'm so worry. Why aren't you guys answering me? Oh, is it about Rocky? Please tell me that he's going to be okay. Please-"

Tanya calmed her down. "Relax, Aisha. He's going to be okay." Aisha was taking breath practices to help her calm down.

After awhile, one of the doctor got out. "Okay, who's his family?" Aisha, Trini, Billy, Adam, and Tanya all raised their hands. "Okay then, well, we have the result after we did that surgery. He's going to be fine and the side effects may just be fake. Don't worry." They all nodded. Then the doctor told them they could go in and check on him.

Kimberly came back into the head police office. She was angry at Bulk. Kim slammed her hand on the table. "Why? Why did you let him take the fall? I know he didn't do it."

Bulk put his papers away and got in position to speak. "Kimberly, I promise you. It wasn't you at all. I had the best doctors to do the dna. I trust them and you should too. Hey, you should be happy that you're not in his position."

Kimberly dropped her jaw. "If I had to choose then I would've gone back to that prison more than anything than letting my love ones get in there."

"Kimberly, would do you expect?" Bulk said, "I mean, I have actually seen it. Tell me, what exactly happen that day you blacked out." Kimberly stares at him. "And don't forget, you gave him that spare key so he could've went into your house and put that knife where it was."

Kimberly nodded her head, hesistanting. "I don't believe you. You think Jason would've done this to anyone, at all." Kimberly put her hands through her hair and started to rub the back of her hear. "I don't think you know Jason at all."

"And do _you_?" Bulk ask. Kim scoffs at his words. Of course, she does. She known Jason since they started school together. "Look at it this way, Kim. You haven't seen him for 10 years. That's 3,650 days. Do you really don't think a person can changed in the next ten years, especially if he's gotten hurt by his true love, Kimberly?" Kimberly stares at him and walks out of the room.

Kimberly headed to where they put Jason prison in. "Tell me that you didn't do it. Please, tell me that you didn't do it."

Jason got up on his bed. "Um, excuse me."

"I mean, why did you do it," Kimberly kept going on. "Just tell me why."

"What are you talking about?" Jason ask.

Kimberly focuses on his question. "I mean, you did it, didn't you."

"Kimberly," Jason started. "it kind of sounded like you're doubtful."

"That's because I am," Kimberly said. "Please tell me that you didn't do it."

"I didn't," Jason said. "Why do you care?"

"Oh, why do I care," Kimberly said, walking around in circles. "I mean, let's get to point. I haven't seen you for ten years so what's the point."

"What's the point?" Jason questioned, "the point is that I need you to be on my side."

"On _your_ side," Kimberly said, "I can't believe you. You murder a person and you're acting really cool about it."

"That's because I didn't do anything," Jason said.

"Of course you didn't," Kimberly said.

The stopped talking for a bit and just looks at each other. Kimberly walks close to him. "Hey," Jason started, "so I think the date is over."

"Yes," Kim said, "It's definately over."

"Why can't you just trust me?" Jason ask.

"I'm sorry," Kim started, "but I just can't be in love with a murderer right now."

"'In love with a murderer,'" Jason said, "I was on your side the entire time while you were in here. And you are just saying that it's me. I fought for. I did everything you said and you think it's me." Kimberly looks at him. "I don't want to see. Or talk to you anymore." Kimberly looks at him.

She nodded and starts to walk backwards. "That's great. Because I don't want to be in love with a murderer." Kim turns around and walks out of the jail.

Emily was on the phone. She had just heard that Jason was being held in jail; she was talking to someone on the phone. "Look, I'm very angry at you right now. You let Kimberly away. I wanted her to suffer before we hurt her love ones." She was listening on how Jason was her love one. "Uh, I don't think so. She was the one that told him, right in his face, that she never did love him but as a brother." She bickers some more before hanging up. Emily put on her bonoculars and saw Kimberly on her phone, calling someone. "Oh, Kimberly, there's still more misery to your life starting from now on." She giggles, laugh and smirked.


	39. The Arrest, Part 4

**Okay, readers! This chapter may be a little inappropriate but not really. Just keep reading and please review. I would love to think all the people who are reading this. This story is about to end at some point and it's going to be around 43 or I don't know. I'll tell.**  
Aisha, Trini, Billy, Katrina, Adam, and Tanya all went in Rocky's room to see how he's doing. Rocky sits up as he sees them and started to greet them. He notices them all. "Hey, how are you guys?"

"We're great," Trini answered, "Good thing you and Aisha are okay." She chuckled.

"Who?" Rocky asked.

"Hey, so how are you building up?" Adam ask. "It took a very long time of the doctors doing surgery on you."

"Oh, I'm fine," Rocky replied. "Hey, so how's Kimberly?"

"Oh, uh, well, she called and the good thing is she was out of jail," Billy responded. He tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, wow, I can't believe she was in jail," Rocky said.

"Well, that's not all," Tanya pointed out. She flip her hair and crossed her arms for someone else to speak of the bad news.

"Hey, don't look at me," Aisha said, "I was in the hospital." Rocky squinted his eyes. He touched his head again and groan a little.

"Are you okay?" Trini ask.

"Uh, yeah," Rocky said. He let go of his hands and swallowed. "You were saying about the bad news."

"Oh, uh, the bad news," Adam answered, "Well, they found out the dna from the knife was Jason's and they are taking him in."

"What?" Rocky ask. He sits up fast, hurting himself. Rocky begins to have a headache; he groans louder as the pain keeps coming in.

"Rocky!" Aisha yelled. She excuse herself and walks up to Rocky. Aisha kneels down. She pours him a cup of water and gave it to him. Rocky's headache was gone and all he did was look at her. He didn't take the cup of water. "Here." Aisha said, hoping he'll take it. Rocky just kept staring at her. He turns on an angry face. "Um, Rocky." Aisha was getting uncomfortable.

"Rocky, aren't you going to take the cup of water?" Trini ask.

Rocky takes the cup of water and stares at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Aisha said. She stands up and walks away.

Rocky's mood instantly changes. He smiles and laughs. "Hey, so how's Tommy and Kat and not to mention Caroline?"

"Oh, they're great," Billy said, "they can't be here because they have to babysit three kids."

"Oh, well, after I get out of the hospital, I'm going to, uh, nanny, uh yeah, a nanny," Rocky said, "that's what I do." The others look kind of worry.

"Um, is everything alright, Rocky?" Tanya ask.

"Yeah," Rocky said, he looks at all of them. When he turns to Aisha, he starts to have a headache. The others were worried. "I'm okay!" He takes a little breaths and soons calm down.

Billy was the only one that thinks something was up. He questioned, "Hey, Rocky, how did you even get in the hospital?" Adam tries to answer but Billy uses his finger to let him know not to speak.

"I, uh," Rocky started. The more he try to think, the more he confused himself. "I don't know."

"Okay," Billy tested, "When's your birthday?"

"September 7, 1978," Rocky replied, "Okay look, can we forget what happened. What is today?"

"Febuary 24, 2011," Billy said.

"It's already 2011?" Rocky questioned.

"What's the last thing you could remember, Rocky?" Trini ask.

Rocky try to think. "Uh, I, uh, it was 2001. I remember staying at Adam's girlfriend's pet care. It was night and her girlfriend found a note. She got really upset. That's why I left or something like that. I don't know." Trini, Billy, Adam, and Tanya turned their attention to Aisha.

"He has amnesia," Aisha said. "And I'm pretty much the girl he doesn't remember."

Emily was walking out of the parking lot. She was holding some papers. She ask to speak to the head police officer. They let her in. She enter the room, realizing Bulk is the head police officer. Bulk told her to sit down. "Officer, I have proof that Jason didn't do it." Bulk was intrigued. He tells her to continue.

After a few minutes, two police officers unlock Jason's jail and told him that someone has release him. Jason wondered who would've done it. Suddenly, Emily appeared walking towards him. She thanks the officers and hold Jason's arm; she drags him outside to talk. Jason was full of questions. "Okay, why did you release me?"

"Because I know it's not you," Emily said. "You're better than this, and I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Jason ask.

Emily turns her face and shrug a little. "Of course." She faces him again. "You said that you're innocent around her but around me, you're guilty. I get it." She grabs his arm and held it for a couple of moments. "I just thought..." Emily said as she was breaking into tears. "...if you love someone, you have to do anything for that person. And I would." Jason turns his face away, not wanting to talk to Emily about love. His true love didn't even believe him so how could she. "Look, I love you, Jason." Jason looks at her with tensions. Nothing was ruining in that moment. Emily leaned in for a kiss. Jason started to embrace with her. He couldn't think of what to do right there. Jason pushed her against the wall and started to kiss more and more.

A car came driving by. The driver stops her car and walks out to see what's happening. And it was true. "Jason Lee Scott!" Jason came to face her. "How could you?" Tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jason said, "Is this hurting you? Do you feel crush? I'm sorry then."

"Why?" Kim ask, "Why did you kiss her?"

"Oh, instead of I don't know," Jason said, "I actually did know, and it's none of your business."

"None of my..." Kim murmured.

Jason crossed his arms, smiling at her. He was heartbroken but he kept on a good face. "How does it feel now?" Kim ask.

"What? What do you mean?" Kim ask. Jason chuckled a little. "I don't get what you mean, Jason!" Kimberly was frustrated at this. Then she focuses on Jason and Emily. She put on her fighting face. "Do you love her?"

Jason widened his eyes from the inside as Emily walks over to their conversation. She put one arm on Jason's shoulder. "If he didn't love me, why did he proposed?" Emily held up her hands and Kim saw the ring on Emily's finger. "And not to mention that I'm pregnant with his child."

Kimberly widened her eyes as tears fell. "Jason, please tell me that everything she's saying is not true." Jason looks elsewhere as he didn't want to answer it. Kimberly nodded. "Well, I hope you guys are right for one another." Emily nodded.

Jason turns to Kimberly as she walks away to her car. Kimberly opens the door and steps inside the driver's seat. She started the engine as she looks through her mirror to see Jason and Emily kissing. She bangs her head on the steering wheel and sobs. Kim sniffles and try to focus. She back her car away.

Later that night, Zack was driving in his car. Jason was in there with him. Zack was drunk and Jason wouldn't let him drive but Zack uses the friend code and Jason lets him drive. It was raining hard. Zack was messing around with the steering wheel and Jason kept telling him to stop. Jason tells him to stop the car and that he's driving. Zack wouldn't listen. Lights come flashing in Zack steer the wheel to the left side and...

Jason is in the hospital. Zack flew out of the car before the accident happens. Zack tells the unconscious Jason that he's going to be alright. He cries as he sees his best friend get pulled into the room. The nurses tells him to wait out here.

In a few minutes, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Tommy, and Adam arrived at the hospital. They see Zack sitting down on the bench. Kimberly and Tommy ask where's Jason. Zack told them that he's in the room. Trini ask what happen and Zack explained it all. He was scared, all of them were. Kimberly was the one that was scare of all. She leaned her back on the wall and sinks down onto the floor. Kim pulls in her knees and put her head down on it as she starts to cry.


	40. Aftermath, Part 1

**I'm so glad that this chapter is long. I've been wanting a long chapter lately. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Kimberly was almost asleep as she cries. Her eyelids are sinking down as the doctor speaks to Adam, Trini, Tommy, and Billy. Before she knew it, someone was tapping on her shoulder. She groans as she doesn't want to be bother by anyone. Another tap happen. Kim looks up to see Tommy sitting next by her. "Hey," Kim said, doubtfully.

Tommy gives her a warm smile and said, "Hey, so the doctor said that Jason will be okay and that he'll be in the hospital for the next two days as the doctors feels like he should be home to feel better." Kim nodded. She begins to stare off into space. _'What does he mean? 'Instead of I don't know''_ Kim thought deeper into those words. It's already one and Kim wanted to be awake when the doctors allow her to see Jason.

Kimberly gasp and sighs. Tommy was wondering what she was thinking. He smiles and grabbed her hand; he tightened her hand. Kimberly put her head on his shoulder and Tommy rubs her back. "Tommy?" They both turned to their left side and saw Katherine standing there, wondering what's going.

Tommy stands up and ran his fingers through his hair. For a second, he remember that he doesn't have any long hair anymore. "Uh, Kat." He walks towards her and grabs her arm. "What are you doing here so late?"

Kat lifted her chin up a little. "I wanted to check on Jason." She tucks in her blouse and sits down next by Kimberly. Tommy turns around, looking at Katherine. He saw Kim and Kat doing friendly talks.

Trini just arrived back in her hotel. She was tire. Katrina zombie walks to her bed. Trini tries to clear her mind, but his face keep appearing. Then she remember that day that she and Billy had. She couldn't do this.

Trini walks up to the bathroom and washes her face. _'You can't do this to me. I can't think of you'_ Trini thought as she looks at the mirror of herself.

In the hospital, Aisha wakes up on the bench she was sleeping on. She was watching Rocky over night. The room was dark. Aisha focuses on getting a light turned on. She heads over the light switch by the bathroom door was. It was too dark. Aisha hear the bathroom door opening and trips over her heel as it breaks. Rocky comes out of the bathroom and out of nowhere, Aisha was in his arms.

Aisha and Rocky were eye to eye. Nothing could ruin the moment. She had forgotten about the light. Rocky smiles down at her and then flashes of memory came into his mind. Rocky sees flashes of a boy and a girl met the very first time. He lets go of her as his headache reappears. Aisha instantly gets up as sees Rocky having a headache.

Rocky was covering his ears as he groans to the aching in his head. More flashes came by. A teen boy and teen girl shared their first playday alone without their other best friend. They were walking in the night and a shooting star appear in the sky. They both close their eyes.

Aisha widened her eyes as she realize he's having a brain disfunction. She press on the buzzer and tries to set Rocky down but he kept banging his head on the wall. Suddenly, two nurses appear and calmed him down. The doctor comes in and does a reading on Rocky. After a few seconds, he pulled Aisha out of the room. He told her that Rocky has had this problem since he was 14. If he kept having these headaches, he's going to become a crazy person who doesn't know about anything and he'll get put to a crazy hospital. Aisha nodded after the doctor told her that she has to watch him more carefully.

After an hour, Tommy and Katherine arrived at Katherine's place. Kat was very tired so Tommy laid her down on the couch. "Look at who's lazy and looks all drunk Kat." He walks in the bathroom and took a shower.

Kat kept moving on the couch. She was putting her hands under the cushions and hit a hard item. Katherine tapped on it and found it to be a box; she grabs for it and the box was a color of red velvet. Kat opens up the box and saw a beautiful diamond ring set in it. She doesn't feel sleepy anymore.

Tommy came out of the bathroom forgetting where the towels are. He turns to see Kat holding a box. Tommy went to go see it clearer and it his engagment velvet box. "You found it!" Kat nodded. She didn't know if it was for her or Kimberly or another girl. "So, what are you going to say, Kat? Will you be my wife?" Kat begins to smile. She repitatively shook her head.

Kat walks up to him and hugs him. Tommy suddenly breaks the kiss and he started to kiss her. Katherine breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes. She kiss him again, which led them to her bedroom.

As sun rises, Kimberly was sleeping on the bench. She has just awaken when she started to hear other people's conversation. Kim sits up and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes and instantly remembers Jason was in the hospital. Kimberly runs in there and hear laughter in the air. Kim thought. Was it Rocky? No, he's in another hospital. Zack, no doesn't sound like him. Aisha? Nope, she's taking care of Rocky. She guess everyone that she could, but it turns out to be Emily. They were having a playful conversation. Kim taps on Emily's shoulders and she looks back to Kim. "Oh, Kim, we were just talking about you."

Kim smirked and walks around to the other side of Jason. "Oh, really." Emily nodded. Kimberly holds Jason's arm.

Emily smiles big on Kimberly, and then she turned to the side and grabbed her basket that she made. Kimberly widened her eyes to see the basket full of fruits. Emily scoffs. She gets out a little container full of strawberries. "Here, Jason. Why don't you eat this?" Emily fed the strawberry to Jason; then she wipes his mouth a napkin.

Kim widened her eyes and shut her mouth real hard. Emily got out an apple and gave it to Jason. Jason was about to eat until Kimberly put her hands in front of Jason's mouth. Her hands slaps the apple away from his hands. "Sorry, I thought I saw a worm in that one. Oh, look, it's right in front of me." Emily smiles faintly. She turns back and widened her eyes in anger. _'Fine. She wants to play hard to get, she gets it'_ she thought.

Emily face forward Kimberly and Jason. "So, when will we both get wed, Jase?" Jason coughed out a little as Kimberly scoffs.

"What was that?" Jason ask.

Emily repeat, "When will we get marry?"

Jason nods. Kimberly was getting worry now. Is he seriously doing this to her? "Um, wait! I'll fetch you water."

"Don't bother," Emily said, she gets out a smoothie. Kim widened her eyes in anger and nods.

"Oh, sorry," Kim said, "Can I exterminate that?" Emily hands it to her. She knew Kim was going to do something. Kim looks at it and open up the lid. Kimberly smells into it and coughs a little. "It fine." Emily smiles. "Here, Jason why don't you drink it?" Jason grabs the bottle. He drinks though the straw as Kimberly said, "I'm pregnant!" Jason spits out the smoothie and some of it spills on Emily. Kim giggles and cover a mouth a little. Emily walks into the bathroom and get clean up.

Kim was still laughing. Jason turns to her with a straight face. "Are you actually pregnant?"

Kim's giggles faded away. She looks at him with complete honsesty. "No, I'm not."

"Kim, that wasn't funny," Jason said, "what if you actually are?"

"Then I'll deal with it," Kimberly said. Kim turns away from him.

"Hey, look at me," Jason said. Kim looks at him. "Kim, you're not superhero. You just can't go around with all these problems and say that you'll deal with it." Kimberly stares at him. "Kim, I love you, but if you really got yourself into some actual trouble than-" He drops everything as Kimberly and him were eye to eye. There nose touched on another and Jason melts into their lips touching.

 _Clank!_ Emily drops something in the bathroom. Jason and Kimberly breaks apart as they heard her voice. She came out and say that there is not more soap. Jason said it's alright.

Emily came and sit next to him. "So have you decided when our wedding will start?"

Jason looks at her and than at Kimberly. "No-" Kimberly's phone rang. Kim got out her phone.

"Hello?" Kim answered. "Tommy!" Her voice was filled with excitement. "The wedding his happening! I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" Jason's smile begin to fade as Emily's forms bigger. "Yes! I'll meet you there! See ya!" She hangs up and turns to Jason.

Jason looks at them two, who both are still looking for an answer. "Yes, Emily. The wedding's happening. Let's make it December 24th, please." Emily smiles. Only if that is 10 months of where they are right now, she still has the wedding that will torn Kimberly apart.


	41. Aftermath, Part 2

**Sorry, but I was really busy yesterday that I couldn't update. School and Clubs related stuff. Also sorry about the last chapter saying that it's going to be a long one. Yeah, anyway, this chapter is the longest one. I reached my goal of writing over 2,000 words. So I know how to tell the story's ending, I just don't know how many more chapters yet. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!**

Kimberly walks out, half smiling at them. "Well, then I hope you guys'll get whatever you guys have wished for." Emily touches her stomach. "Hey, um, Emily? Are you pregnant?"

Emily smiles. "Yes, I am." Kimberly breathes in her air wipes a tear off her face.

"Hey, Kim," Jason said, "You'll be the first one I'll invite."

Kim smiles as another tear fell down. She hid her face from him and walks out the door with Emily grinning. Emily walks out and tells Kimberly. "Did you really think you're going to beat me. You maybe must be his first love but I love him more than you do. I would do anything to be with him."

Kim stares at her. "Look, what do you want from me? What did I ever done to you? And do you really think that Jason's going to pick you."

Emily scoffs. "Oh, if he doesn't pick me then why would he pick you," Kimberly and Emily crossed their arms. They were staring at each other for a bit. Emily continued on her saying. "Seriously. You cause him nothing but pain. The break-up. The knife accident at you house. Most of all, you not trusting him when he went to jail."

Kim stares at her. "How do you even know about the knife accident."

"I have my sources," Emily said. Kimberly looks at her for a bit and then walks away, out to her car; she put her keys in the ignition. After a few tries, the car wouldn't work. Kim punches the steering and puts her head down. She cries down on the steering wheel. Kimberly hated Emily so much that she want to use a knife and... She didn't know what to do. Kim checks her watch and started the steering wheel and it worked. It was dinner time and she wanted to eat alone.

In the hospital, Rocky was getting released out of the hospital. Aisha was walking with him; she was holding his arm and wrist. "Now take very careful steps, Rocky." Rocky takes a step a second at a time. They headed to Aisha's car. Rocky sat down on the passenger seat, next by Aisha. Next thing they knew, they were on their way home.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Rocky ask. "It better be a place where I can relax, Ms. Aisha."

"Rocky, you don't need to call me that," Aisha said with a smile. "I'm your lifetime best friend."

"Okay," Rocky questioned a little. "So..." He trailed off leaving a silence between them.

"So, what?" Aisha ask. She was keeping her eye on the road and kept glancing back and forth at Rocky, making sure he was okay.

"So, um," Rocky begin, "if we were lifetime best friends, why did I not remember you?" Aisha kept silence. She didn't know the answer. "Clearly, I remember Adam, but not you. How come?"

Aisha looks at him. "Um..." She was trying to think fast of what to do. "Um... hey, you know what? I want to show you something." Rocky looks at her and then lean his head down, gently.

Tommy and Katherine was at Kat's apartment. Alex, Xander, and Caroline was there. Kat and Tommy were talking about their marriage. "Okay, so. Why don't we do it in November?" Kat suggested. "The twentieth."

"No, not on my and Jase's birthday, sweet," Tommy said, "how about the 6th of July?"

Kat giggled a bit. "No, not on my birthday." They started to laugh as there was a knock on the door. Tommy got up and answered the door. At the door, nobody was there. "Um, who is it?"

"I don't know," Tommy said. He walks out of the room and outside, he walked. He mysteriously walk down the stairs and saw a guy standing on the middle of the road. "Who are you?!"

The guy speaks, "One day, you'll find out." He walks away from him and Tommy was left puzzled.

Billy and Trini was driving to Kimberly's house. They got out of the car and Billy opens the door for Katrina to walk out. He carries her as they walk to the door. Trini knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked on the door again. Nothing. Billy tells her to back away and he knocks on the door. For a second, the door opens. They both walks inside to see Kimberly cutting raw meat. She was crying, too. "Is everything okay, Kim?" Billy ask as he set Katrina down.

"Oh, everything is alright," Kim faintly said. "I was cutting onions earlier and you know what they do to you." Trini and Billy wasn't buying it. They knew something was wrong but they didn't have a clue of why she's crying. Not until...

"Mommy?" Katrina whispered. Trini kneeled down and ask of her concerns. "Why does auntie as band-aids on her fingers?" Trini jumps up and saw Kimberly having bandages on every inch on her fingers.

"Kimberly," Trini said. "Stop. You can't do this to yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Billy ask. He walks closer to Kimberly and saw the bandages. "Kimberly," Kim points her knife at them and tells them to stay away. "Kimberly, we only want to help you."

"No, no you can't," Kim started. "There's nothing you can do. Can't you see that. I don't want your help and honestly, I don't want to live here anymore. Every problem that I have ever had, was because of a stupid a little break-up. You see, if I didn't break up with Jason then..." Kimberly started to walk backwards as Billy is trying to get close to her. "Emily is to get me. My kids was almost lost. Skull. Even Skull is trying to get me. And then I... and then I went to jail."

"Kimberly," Trini started as she begins to get worry. "stop. You're scaring me."

"Trini. What do you think I need to do. Huh? Next, Jason went to jail and we had an argument..." Kim speaks faster. "And then today, at the hospital, I had to see it. The marriage date. The pregnant lady. Billy. Trini. I don't want to live here anymore."

"Kimberly, I think you need to chill," Billy warned. He tries to go forth but Kimberly threatens him.

"Billy, if you come one more step, I'm going to do it," Kim threatens as she pointed the knife to her wrist.

"Kim, you don't want to do this," Billy said. "Trust me. You haven't gone through what I did."

"Oh, trust me," Kim said, "I have had. Even worse. You only lost your wife while I have lost my true love and I have big enemies that want to destroy me."

"Kimberly," Trini said.

"Mom, what is Aunt Kim doing?" Katrina ask.

Trini just realized that Katrina was in the room. "Sweetie, how about you go to Alex and Xander's room and watch Barbie or Power Rangers, okay." Katrina shook. She walks into Alex and Xander's room.

"I can't do this anymore," Kimberly said.

"Why?" Billy ask.

"I have no one to live for," Kim said, "Of course I have you guys, but I want to be love by the love of my life."

"But the kids," Billy remembered. "Your kids are still here for you. Always remember that. Don't you love Alex and Xander?"

Kim just went into shock that she forgot about her kids. "Oh, know. I'm the worst parent ever. First, they are stolen. Next, I've forgotten them. I can't. I can't. I ca-" She collapse on the ground with the knife falling down next to her.

Kimberly arrived at the hospital. "Patient Kimberly Ann Hart is coming in," one of the nurses said. The doctors put Kimberly in one of the rooms. Billy, Trini, and Katrina waited out the room for her.

Rocky and Aisha arrived somewhere in the rocky fields. Rocky ask where the place is. "You don't remember," Aisha said.

"I only remember me, Tommy, and Kim were out here and then I morphed. And then...and then..." Rocky tried to think but ends up having a headache. Flashes came back and he sees a scene when they were fighting Scatterbrain. Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger were fighting off Scatterbrain, trying to not get blast. His visions become clear but he still doesn't remember. "Why are we exactly here?"

"To show you our times together," Aisha said.

"Well, I don't think it's working," Rocky said.

Aisha thought _'There has to be another way. Hmm. Oh, I got it. Wait. No. If only we can go back to that time. Ugh! Giant Rats. The ball dance!'_ "Come on. I still need to show you some more stuff."

Aisha and Rocky was in the car. She was driving while making a phone call. "Um, isn't that dangerous?"

"Oh, wow," Aisha said, "I thought you always do this. Driving while calling."

"I don't remember," Rocky said.

Aisha puts the phone next to her ear and begins to talk. "Hey, Margie. Can you ask your father to redecorate the Youth Center and make it looked like the ball dance when we were teenagers?" Margie answeres yes and tells his father to come. "Oh, hey, Ernie. Can you redecorate the-" He interrupts her. "Oh, thanks. We should come in thirty minutes. Can you close the Youth Center for a bit? Thanks, I'll see you later."

Zack comes into the hospital with a sad look on his face. He enter Jason's room. "Hey, what up buddy? And what's with the pouty face?"

Zack comes and sits next to him on the chair. "Hey, man. I'm sorry but I think you need to know about something."

"What?" Jason ask, smiling. "Are you and Angela getting engaged. Man, you two are perfect for one another and-"

"No, it's not that," Zack said. "It's about Kimberly." Jason turns to his serious look. He gets in position for Zack to tell him what's happening to Kimberly.

Moments later, Jason walks out of his room, full of rage and sadness. Zack tries to tell him to go back to his room, but Jason wouldn't listen. He enters Kim's room and saw her lying there. Billy stands up and tells him that he shouldn't had left his room, but Jason didn't care. He slowly walks towards her and hold her hand. "Kim?" he whispered. Trini told him that she was in the hospial 35 minutes ago. "I need a minute." Zack, Billy, Trini, and Katrina walks out of the room as Jason's eyes are going into water works. "Kim, it's me. Jason. How could you not tell me that you had a stressing condition with your heart. I don't know what that is, I'm sorry. You had this since you turned 24." A tear fell down his face and Jason wipes it off. "You know, I never really hated you. I was angry. You had every right to be mad at me. And I just want you to know that I...I love you, no matter what happens." Kim started to groan a bit. She opens her eyes slowly to see the ceiling. Kimberly turns to her side and saw that a chair fell down. Nobody was beside her. She knew the voice and knew who it was.

"Jason," Kim said. "I love you, too." Jason was walking back to his room.

In the police station, in a jail cell, a guy was reaching for a key from a police officer who was sleeping on the job. He quietly reaches it and tries not to make any noice. The guy fitted the key into the lock and gently opens the door. He runs out of the police station and goes outside. "Stupid guards. Never underestimate Hector Stone. The guy with no freedom contracts. I'm going to let Rocky pay for this. No matter what it takes." He wickedly laughs and starts to walk out into the night.

 **Apologize. I have no idea or even if the stressing condition with you heart is a real thing or not. I don't know. I hope you like this chapter. I'm still thinking of how many chapters left I need to tell this stories. Also, I'm wanting to create a new story. I just don't know what it's about.**


	42. The Beginning to an End

**I hope guys enjoy the last chapter. Read and Review.**

Emily was sleeping peacefully on her bed in her apartment. She dreamt that Jason and her would get married.

 _Emily was wearing a white bride dress. She was walking down the aisle to Jason. She passes Rocky-who was very depressed at Aisha-Aisha-who was rolling her eyes and leaning her head back and forth-Adam: who was looking at Tanya-Tanya-who was smiling at Jason-Billy-who was very frustrated with Trini-Trini-who was full of hate towards the wedding-Tommy-who sat apart from Kat-and Kat-who giving Tommy death eyes. When she got there, they instantly got marry. Jason touched her stomach and talk to it and Emily giggles a bit. Everything went well for Emily as she saw Kimberly crying while playing the piano to their wedding, but her happiness wasn't for long. A voice came out on the speakers. "Emily Taylors is not pregnant with Jason Scott!" That sentence made the crowd gossip._

 _Emily was scared. "No, I am telling the truth. You don't know nothing."_

 _"Oh, but I do," the voice said back. A trasparent was flashing in. Emily shook her head. No, not on her wedding day. She pushed him to the wall very hard._

Emily gasp as she was waking up at the dream. "Oh, thank goodness, it was just a dream." She got out of bed and looked through her cabin. Emily finds and grabs a picture of a man. "They will never know my secret so stop reappearing." She got out a match and light it on fire. Eagerly, Emily opens her outside door and put the picture on fire. She tossed it away. The pictures burns, but not for long. The cool and winterly wind overpower the heat and the pictures stops burning.

In the Youth Center, it was 11 o'clock. Aisha had just arrive to the Youth Center, holding Rocky's arm. "Just wait here," Aisha instructed with her natural excited voice. She lets go of him in the hallway of the Youth Center. Aisha came back to tell Rocky they could come in.

Inside, Rocky could see a disco ball, balloons, people partying, and a lot of food set on a table. "So, do you remember anything?" Rocky smiles but sadly, he shook his head. "Oh," Aisha said in despair. "Well, how about we go stand by the food and drinks." Rocky nods.

After awhile, Aisha was talking to another person and Rocky, who was having a great time, was getting punch for Aisha. He walks towards her and hands her punch. "Punch?"

"Yes," Aisha said. She takes the cup and starts to drink it. "So, do you remember anything? Do you remember this ball dance when we we're in high school?"

"Yeah, I do, actually," Rocky said, "but I don't recall you being there. I remember I came here and after awhile I just dance with another girl. Hey, was that girl you?"

"No, I dance with Billy," Aisha said, "you just found someone and dance with her." Rocky nods. Then a song started to play.

The guy Aisha was talking with ask her to dance. Aisha looks back Rocky, who was just looking at the people dance. "Oh, um, I think I should just stand with my date." The guy nodded and walks into the dance floor.

"Why didn't you dance with that guy?" Rocky ask.

Aisha shrugs. "I guess, I feel like dancing with you." Rocky widened his eyes and smiles. "Well, right after you, milady." Aisha blushed and walks to the dance floor.

Kimberly wakes up, feeling a little light-headed. She saw Tommy, Kat, Caroline, Alex, and Xander watching her. Alex and Xander walks towards their mom. "Mom, are you going to be okay?" Alex ask.

Kim smiles. "Yes, Alex. Don't worry."

"Mom, while you were gone, we had a great time!" Xander exclaimed.

"Oh, really," Kim said. "What did you guys do with Kat and Tommy?"

"Oh, we did a lot," Xander said, "we colored, acted out our favorite power rangers. It was epic."

"And don't forget to mention that we went to the arcade," Alex reminded.

"Oh, yeah, first, we went to go learn karate and then the rest of the day was okay," Xander said.

"Hey, the karate lessons were okay, but the arcade was awesome!" Alex exclaimed.

"Wait," Kim interrupted them. "Who took you guys to the arcade?"

"It was da-I mean um, Uncle Jason," Xander said, "he also teached us, well me, some couple of karate moves." Kim thought _'when did he did that? Oh, it must've been before he gotten into jail'._

Kim turns to Kat and ask, "Hey, is Jason out of the hospital?"

Kat shook her head. "No, he's resting in his room right now. He did get in a car accident." Kim nodded. _'Wait, was that just a dream? It can't be'_. "Can you take me to him?"

"I'm sorry, but I think you need to rest first of all," Kat said. Kim groans and leaned back down.

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck here than I'm going to watch some television," Kim said, as she turned on the Full House.

Emily walks into Kimberly's room. "Um, can me and Kim have a talk?" Kat and Tommy nodded. They took the kids out with them. Kim turned off the TV. "Listen, Kimberly, I don't care who you are, but Jason belongs with me. Not you. If you dare speak to him again, you'll vanish out of thin air."

Kim scoffs. "Listen-"

"No, you listen," Emily interrupted. "I love Jason. You don't love him. And we are getting married faster than what he thought we would, okay. I'm not going to have my wedding on the day you guys break-up okay."

"Hey, why don't you go talk to Jason if he's going to agree," Kim said. "Just get out of my face, Emily. All you say is that you love him, but do you actually show it."

"Ye-" Emily said.

"And remember," Kim interrupted, "never interrupt me again."

"Thanks, and you'll never by invited," Emily said. She walks out of the room as Kim just stares at her, thinking _'who does she think she is?'._

It was March 3rd. Kimberly just got out of the hospital. She could remember the day Emily threaten her to stay away from Jason. It was only five days ago. Jason was still in the hospital. Kim came in to check on Jason with Alex and Xander. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" Kim ask Jason.

Jason turns his side to face her. "Hey, Alex and Xander and yeah I'm feeling better. The doctors said that I could go home anytime I wanted."

"So when are you going to get checked out?" Kim wondered.

"Oh, I don't know," Jason said. He sits up as Kim and her children sat down. Jason turned on the TV for them so they wouldn't be bored. Kim sit next to Jason. "Hey, Kim, you must know that Emily talked to me about our wedding," Kim nodded. "hey, so I was thinking about you, and I wanted to know of how you feel about it." Jason smiles.

"Oh, um, " Kim jumped a little. She honestly didn't want Jason and Emily to be together, yet she didn't know of how he felt for her either or if he still have feeling for her. "um, I, um, I-I think that you should, um, I think, uh-"

"Okay, Kimberly, if it's hard enough for you to talk about my wedding than I think I should-" Jason said.

"No, no," Kim interrupted. "I think that you should do it. Yeah, do it."

"I don't want to get in your way," Jason said. "I'm just happy that you and Tommy are getting together." Jason smiles.

Kim didn't know what he was talking about. Her and Tommy? "Um, thanks." She went along with it. Jason gave her a warm smile. Kim smiles back at him.

Kim leaned in, their lips almost touching. "Hey, Kim?" Jason said. Kim nodded. "There's something I wanted to know before I get married.

"And what's that?" Kim said, looking at his lips.

"I want to know if..." Kim leaned in more closer. They were eye to eye to each other. "...Alex and Xander are..." Kim lost her hearing at that part. "are mine."

"Yes," Kimberly said, only hearing that last part.

"Really," Jason turned as Kim breaks into confusion.

"Wait, what did you just ask?" Kim ask.

"If Alex and Xander are my children," Jason said.

"Oh," Kim felt embarrasment.

"What did you thought I said?" Jason ask.

"Nothing, Kim answered.

In an abandoned warehouse, Hector Stone was showing a guy who was wearing a mask on a picture of Emily. "This is the girl," Hector said.

"So what about her?" mask guy ask.

"She's the girl that's carrying your baby inside her stomach, genius," Hector explained.

"What? That's impossible!" mask guy exclaimed. "We only did it once."

"Sometimes, once is all you need," Hector said.

"If Emily is carrying my baby, then I, Eugene Skullovitch, am going to be a father," mask guy said.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review.**


	43. An End to All Broken Hearts

**I'm sorry I had to say this but this is going to be the last chapter for this story. I have two or three ideas for my next stories already and I want to finish this story and make sure my other's stories are close to an end. This chapter is going to be extra long.**

 **So here you guys go. Hope you enjoy!**

It was April 5, four days after Billy's birthday. Kimberly was in her room, brushing her daughter's hair for Jason and Emily's wedding day. Tommy and Kat's wedding is still in session. Jason bought their dresses and a suit for Xander. He wanted them to come since Kimberly was offer to play the piano at their wedding.

When Kimberly was done brushing her daughter's hair, she begins to her hair. After she was done, she, Alex, and Xander were on their way to the wedding.

At the wedding, Emily's friends were doing her make-up and hair. "Hey, so Em?" one friend with blonde hair ask.

"Yes, Rebekah," Emily said.

"Um, are you really pregnant with Jason?" Rebekah ask.

"Of course she is," the other friend who was doing Emily's make-up and was the brunette with blond highlights and a purple streak said.

"You don't need to defend me, Jassyca," Emily said. She looked at her self in the mirror. Was she ready for this? She didn't know the answer. And if she was, what if it was time to give birth and they found out the dna? Emily was getting cold feet. "Um, can you guys hurry up?"

"See, Jassyca, you made her be fasty the pantsy," Rebekah said.

"I'm sorry, it was just a statement," Jassyca said.

"Can you guys not talk? I need things to be quiet for a bit," Emily said. Even thought her friends begin to talk and bicker of whose fault it was, Emily couldn't hear as she lost in her thoughts. _'I'm not ready for this. Yes, I am. They are not going to find out. Oh, no. They are going to find out. I can't. I can't. They-'_

"Em, hurry up, they are ready for the bride," Rebekah said.

"Guys, I can't go out there," Emily said as she stands up and turns to her friends. "I'm too afraid."

"Well, you just have to deal with that," Jassyca said. "Suck it up, girlfriend. Remember what I told you. Just stand there and go with everything. It will look it bit faster."

Emily nodded. Was she going to do it? Now, Emily was lost of what's right or what's wrong. Her father came into the room and ask if she's ready. Emily just stand there, staring at him. Jassyca answered for her and said that she got cold feet. Emily's father nodded. He assured her that it's not going to be hard. Emily takes his word and wraps her arm around her father's.

Caroline tosses roses on the red carpet as Emily and her father enter the room. Jassyca and Rebekah hopped to the back of the room and stood there. Emily looks back, wanting to retreat. Jassyca and Rebekah wave at her and Emily tries to mouthed out for help but is pulled away by her father.

Emily walks up to Jason and they stood face to face as Kim plays the piano. Emily swallows hard and listens to the guy. "Wait!" The crowd looks at her. "I think I need to...um...I think I..." Emily runs out to the hall. Jason looks back to see Kim. He mouthed, _'What's wrong with her?'_ Kim shrugs. She stands up and walks out to the hallway to find Emily. Emily's father followed Emily into the hallway.

"What is wrong with you?" her father ask. "This is your wedding day. Suck it up."

"I can't...Dad," Emily said. Kim saw them and was about to walk towards them until she heard... "What if Jason founds out about the baby? It's not even his..."

"What?!" Kim exclaimed. She reveals herself to Emily and her father.

"Kim, I-" Emily said. Kim walks away and back to the wedding.

Kim tries to get Jason's attention but is pulled away by Emily's father. "You are not going to ruin my daughter's wedding." He locks her into a closet. Kim bangs on the door and yells for help but no one can hear.

Emily's father comes back to Emily as she was crying. "Dad, why did you do that? It's Kimberly. Jason's true love."

"Well, chucks the fudging up, I don't care," her father said, "you are my baby girl and you are going to get the best boy you could find and you found him. I don't care if he loves you or not. You'll win either way. Now put those tears away and get marry."

"But dad-" Emily said.

"No buts," her father said, "go now!"

Emily, forcefully, wipes away her tears and walks back to the wedding. She was shakingly walking towards Jason. Jason looks around to see Kim. He looks at Katherine and mouthed, _'Where's Kim?'._ Kat shrugs.

As Emily is reaching Jason, someone shouted, "Stop!" Two guys enters the room.

Rocky stands up as he notices one of them. "Boss," he whispers.

Aisha stands up and ask, "Boss? Who's your boss?"

"Hector Stone, Lt. Stone's brother," Rocky explained. "Why is Skull here? I thought her died." Aisha shrugs.

Hector pulls out a knife. Tommy gets out his phone and instantly dials 911. "Stop! Emily, you should stick with us or else we kill him."

Emily blocks Jason. "No, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah," Rocky said, getting out of the row of chairs. He walks in front of his boss.

"Oh, little Rocko, forgot about you," Hector said. "I'll deal with you later."

"No, I'm not going to be afraid of you anymore," Rocky said.

"We'll see about that," Hector says as he pushes Rocky. Rocky hits his head on the ground and it starts to bleed.

"Rocky!" Aisha yells. She runs up to him.

"Looks like we got a lover," Skull says.

"Move, I don't want to hurt a girl," Hector says.

"Well, you can hurt me all you want," Aisha said, "just don't hurt him."

Hector laughs and looks at Skull for a bit. "If that's what you want, then you should have it."

Rocky sees Hector, about to tossed the knife. He stands up on one knee and cover Aisha. "Rocky, what did you do?" Aisha ask. Rocky just looks at her. "Rocky. Rocky? Rocky?!" Rocky fells down to his side. "Rocky." She looks behind him to see a knife stuck to his back.

Aisha pulls it out and pulls Rocky to her lap. She was crying. "Hey, you don't need to cry. I'll be alright. Don't forget our times. When we went to that arcade game and I beat you about two times and beat me by four."

"You remember," Aisha said as Rocky closes his eyes. Aisha pulls Rocky closer and hugs him.

"Ugh! Let's move it," Skull says as he looks up at Emily. "Do you guys want to know a fact? Well, I don't care. You know the living thing that's living inside Emily's stomach, well it's my baby, not Jason's." The crowd gasp and they begin to talk.

Jason grabs Emily by the shoulder and looks at her. Emily shooks her head. "Jason, I'm sorry." Jason walks away from her. "Hey! My father locked Kimberly in the closet! You need to get her!" Emily's father put on an angry face. He grabs the knife that was stab into Rocky and walks toward where he put Kimberly.

Jason was slamming himself onto the door. "Jason?"

"Kimberly?" Jason said. Kim answered back. "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

"No, you can't," Kim said. "it's useless."

"Hey, I love you," Jason said. "Even though, you picked Tommy, I will always understand."

"I didn't pick Tommy, Jason," Kim said. "If I were to choose, I picked you because I love you. I know I regretted it a lot of times, but it's the best choice I've ever made."

Jason begins to have tears in his eyes. "I'm going to get you out of there." He kicks the door as hard as he can it opens. Jason and Kimberly hugs one another.

"How did you do that?" Emily's father said.

Jason and Kimberly turns around and face Emily's father. "Easy, by focusing on what's making us humans have more strength, love."

"Oh, I'll show you love," Emily's father said as he pulls out the knife. Jason runs up to him and hold his hands, trying not to let him stab anyone. It ends as Jason gets stab in the stomach. Emily's father tries to run away but the cops comes in time and arrest him, Hector and Skull.

Kim is crying as she saw Jason, laying on the floor. "Jase, don't worry." Kim pulls out the knife and Jason groans to the pain.

Jason reaches his hand and wipes away her tears. "Hey, I love you."

Kim smiles, "I love you, too."

The ambulance came and took Rocky and Jason to the hospital. Kimberly, Emily, Tommy, Katherine, Adam, Tanya, Billy, Trini, and Aisha arrived at the hospital. Kimberly, Emily, Tommy, and Kat were looking out for Jason as the rest was looking out for Rocky.

"Guys, I'm so so sorry this ever happen," Emily said. They all ignore her. "Kim, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yeah, just make it quick," Kim said. They walk to a private place.

"I was the one that framed you for killing Skull," Emily said.

Kim widened her eyes. Emily? She was shocked yet not surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"I got jealous," Emily explained, "I wanted Jason all to myself but now I felt like I was going to die. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Well, Emily, I already knew about that and I think I have to think it out first," Kim said.

She was about to walk away until Emily said, "Wait! Why didn't you tell?"

"Well, actually Bulk came into Jason's room at the hospital and told Bulk to make sure that you didn't get arrested because you were pregnant and, somehow, he thought of you as a close friend," Kim exlpained.

Emily smiles. "I feel a lot better now. But Kim, I'm truly sorry for everything that I did to you and what Skull did to you."

"I know," Kim smiles. She walks away from her as Emily smiles and walks out of the hospital. Emily enters the police station and ask to speak to Skull. Emily seated herself as talk through a window.

"Emily?" Skull said.

"Hey, I wanted for us to start over," Emily said. "I want to start a new life. Don't you want."

"Of course I do," Skull said. "but I don't think I can after what I did."

"It wan never you," Emily said. "It was a loyalty that we kep to Hector. We have decided to either by loyal or not be loyal."

"Hey, how's our baby?" Skull ask.

"Better now," Emily said.

Bulk interrupted them. "Hey, do you mind if..."

"Sure," Emily said as she got up.

Bulk sat down and talked to Skull. "I've miss you, brother."

"Don't mention it," Skull said. "It was me, right?"

"It was never you," Bulk said. "I had to leave because it was time for me to begin my own life."

"Well, I forgive you," Skull said.

"Hey, why don't we hang out together after you get out of this jail," Bulk suggested.

"Yeah, just get me out right now," Skull said.

"Very funny," Bulk said as they smile to each other.

At the hospital, Rocky wakes up to see Aisha watching over him. "Hey."

"Hey, so how are you?" Aisha ask.

"Great, I guess," Rocky said.

"I've missed you," Aisha said. "You know through all of that, I just can't believe that you forgot your drive 'n call thing."

"Hey, well, you're the one that invented it," Rocky said. They both chuckled. "Hey, so, after I get out of here, can we go on a date?"

"Yes," Aisha said. They both smile at each other.

Adam, Tanya, Billy, and Trini were outside of the room. Adam and Tanya were sitting apart. Tanya was scared. Adam walks up to her and comforts her. "Hey, don't worry. They will be alright."

"I hope you're right," Tanya half smile. Tanya put her head on Adam's shoulder.

Adam wanted to ask her so bad, but what would happen? Well, he won't know until he ask. "Hey, Tanya? Can we, um, go on, um...forget it?"

Tanya put her head up. "What? You thinking about asking me out." Adam nodded. "Well, if you haven't notice, I've would've said yes anytime after me and Shawn, you know."

"Really?" Adam said.

"Adam Park, do you think I would lie to you?" Tanya said. Adam smiles bigger.

Billy and Trini smile as they heard that Adam and Tanya were getting together. "I feel so lucky for them," Trini said.

"You know, I want the same thing everyone of our friends have," Billy said.

"Me too," Trini said as she kept looking at Adam and Tanya.

"I was actually looking for someone, a girl Cestria said that I would find love again," Billy said.

"And who would that be?" Trini ask, turning back to Billy. She had no clue of who he was talking about.

"A girl that I would always have my back, the girl that is always optimistic, the girl that is the most beautiful one I see right in front of me," Billy said.

"Billy? You don't..." Trini said. She widened her eyes as Billy kneel down on one knee and opens a box. Trini was crying.

"Trini Kwan, would you marry me?" Billy ask.

"Yes!" Trini exclaimed as she leaned in and hugs Billy. It was Adam and Tanya's time to smile at Billy and Trini.

Tommy and Katherine went back to the tragic wedding while Kim stayed to listen to the doctors words. "I'm sorry, but this patient has lost a lot of blood over the times he's been coming to the hospital, we need more blood for him if he's going to survive."

"Then use mine," Kimberly suggested.

"I'm sorry, but-" the doctor said.

"No, it was my fault. Use mine," Kimberly said. The doctor listens to her and told one of the nurses to take her blood and give it to patient from room 326.

The next two days. Kimberly was in her home. Her phone rings and she picks it up. "Yes, this is she."

 _'I'm sorry but your friend has gone missing from his room'_ Kimberly drops her phone. She shakes her head, not believing it. The phone rang again. Kim picks up. "Hello,"

 _"Hey, Ms. Hart. You got an invitation for the couples theory party,"_

"Thank You," Kim said. She got herself and her kids ready for the party that evening.

Kimberly arrived with her kids. She could see her friends. In fact, they were the only ones there. They sat down on the picnic table. "Hey, Kim," Kat greeted.

"Hey, everyone," Kim said with a fake smile.

"Hey, can you believe that Trini's getting married?" Tanya said.

"What? Trin, didn't tell me," Kim said.

"Sorry, I was just too excited," Trini said, "I didn't even tell Kat, Tommy, Aisha, and Adam about the news."

"Well, I'm excited for you guys," Kim said.

"And don't forget about us," Aisha said.

"Yeah, we are going to spend a lot of quite time together," Rocky added. They both kissed.

Emily runs up to them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Em," they all greeted.

"Like I said, before, I'm so sorry about everything," Emily said.

"Emily, you seriously don't need to say that," Kim said. "We all forgive you."

"Thanks, guys," Emily smiles. Then she remember what she was going to tell them. "Oh, man, I almost forgot. Skull engaged. We are going to get married after he gets out of jail."

"That's great!" Tommy said.

"Yeah," Billy said.

Kim smiles. She felt left out. Even Emily had someone. Everybody has someone except for her. "Kimberly!" Kimberly heard the voice. She knew who it was instantly. _'Jason'._ She turns her back and saw Jason walking on the sand. Kim got out of the picnic table. She runs to him and stops to see if it was really him.

Kim hugs him and starts to cry on his chest. Jason rubs her back. She lets go. "How are you here?"

"Well, I had to escape the hospital," Jason said. "Especially since you didn't visit me two days later after I got in the hospital."

"Well, that's be-" Kim said.

Jason interrupted. "Hey, I don't care the reason why." Kim wipes her tears away. Jason takes both her hands and kneels down. "Kimberly Ann Hart, would you be my everly beautiful and caring wife?"

"Yes," Kim said. They walks in the sand for a bit and then headed towards the others. "Alex and Xander, guess what? You guys are going to a father."

Alex and Xander looks at each other. "I told you!" they both said in unison. "No! Ugh! Twin Telepathy!" They all smile and begin to have their picnic.

 **So, in the end, everybody has a great ending. Except for the bad guys. I hope you guys enjoy this story even though it has some bad writings. I want to thank anyone who read to this and anyone who has reviewed. Til next time...**


End file.
